The Eyes Have It
by Kessafan
Summary: What happens when one day the song of your life is no longer your favourite song? People change, people disappoint, but where one door closes, another will open... Right? Lots of super short DRABBLEish chapters, All human.
1. Intro

Hi Everyone...

Well first up... Yes, I am still writing and I WILL finish Achilles... I've had a lot going on in my life lately that I really needed to put ahead of my writing and also after nearly 3 years of constant writing, my brain really needed a break for a while...

I am writing Achilles as we speak but this little story is nearly completely written, so while you're waiting for the next Achilles chapter to arrive, I thought I would start putting this up...

This is a drabble story... That means extra short chapters and a lot of them! Chapters can be as little as 100 words and anywhere up to 1000 words... So far, the biggest chapter is 540 words... I will post at least 2 chapters a day, sometimes more depending on how busy I am...

I hope you enjoy it and I thank you all for your patience in me getting back to Achilles...

Sandy!


	2. Chapter 1

**_This story will be told mainly from Dimitri's point of view with a surprise here and there... Enjoy!  
>Sandy<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Through His Eyes...<em>

**Chapter 1 **

As I sit here at the airport, waiting... I'm thinking.

Snippets of the last four years crop up unbidden to the forefront of my mind.

=x=

_Sitting on my stool; tuning my guitar. _

_Loud voices, laughing, talking... The smells of beer, sweat and peanuts have permeated the walls over the years but it's a smell that instantly makes me relax._

_Seeing her walk in the pub door... Smiling, happy... not a care in the world. The coy smile as she places her hand on my chest. God, she's beautiful!_

_The happy grin after I walk her to her door at the end of a fantastic first date. _

_The blissed out smirk in the afterglow of our first time together. It doesn't get better than this... _

_Our first fight... and our second, third... hundredth._

_Me, sitting home alone, again, while watching a rerun of a football game that I would normally have been itching to watch because I had to work late... again. _

"_Where have you been?" I ask as she walks in the front door._

"_Out with the girls. It's Friday; where did you think I'd be, at home...?"_

"_It's where I am." I mumble under my breath as she walks towards our bedroom. _

=x=

I take a deep breath and then let it out slowly as I watch the plane pull up to the air walk just outside the window.

Then there she is... she's cut her hair. She smiles... I smile... but it's forced...

"Hey babe, thanks for picking me up." She says with a kiss to my cheek.

"No worries Tasha, good flight?"

"Can't complain."


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi again... Just a reminder, this story will be told mainly from DPOV. There will also be some accompanying pictures that can be found on my facebook...  
>Trust me, thing will always work out...<br>Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through His Eyes...<em>**

**Chapter 2 **

She's home a week. Nothing's changed.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" I ask.

"Just drinks with the girls, same as usual."

_Yeah... _"How 'bout we do something tonight, just the two of us."

She's looking like she'd rather be anywhere else than here right now.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind."

"Um, yeah... I'll just go call Mere." She's looking for her cell, but I want to keep her here.

I hand her the house phone. She looks at it like I'm holding a grenade with the ring pulled. "Um, I'll have to use my cell, I can't remember her number. It's in the bedroom, I'll be right back."

With that, she walks down the hall... and closes the bedroom door. I hear murmuring. I sigh and walk back to the lounge. I sit and turn on the TV... I guess I'm staying home again.

"D... Mere said she's already bought tickets for the new chick flick..." _Of course she has... _"We can always do something tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I say, my eyes not leaving the screen.

"Okay... I'm just gonna jump into the shower."

I don't bother answering.

Twenty minutes later the front door closes behind her and I'm just finishing my second beer.

"Fuck this..." I stand up and go into the bedroom to grab my guitar. I don't bother changing, what I have on is good enough.

Ten minutes later I pull up outside the bar I haven't walked into in nearly two years.

"Dimitri? Welcome back dude, long time, no see. I see you've come prepared though..."


	4. Chapter 3

****_Last one for tonight (Aussie time)... Thanks for your comments so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the story...  
>Sandy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through his eyes...<em>**

**Chapter 3 **

Fuck I've missed this. The sounds, the smells, the hum of anticipation that flows though my veins before I sing...

Friday and Saturday nights... open mike. I'm on my forth and last song. I follow two other guys who need a _lot_ more practice.

I have the place rocking...

I walk up to the bar after I finish my set, smile firmly in place.

"Nice to have you back D... where have you been?"

"I'd say under a rock but it's more like under a thumb." Eddie the bartender screws his face up as he places a beer in front of me.

"Then this one's on the house, it looks like you could use it."

"Thanks."

"Soooo..." Eddie says with a lift of his brow. I can see he's wondering why tonight if I've been kept away this long because of a female... So I explain, with as few words as possible.

"She's having a girl's night out, so I thought I'd have a boy's night out."

Just then more music starts up and I turn to see a badass chick decked out in skin tight leather and an electric guitar walk up to the mike...

"Wait till you hear this one D... she sings like she looks." Eddie says from behind me.

_I bet she does. _I thought to myself as she finally looks up at the crowd in front of her. _Breathtaking..._

"How often does she come here?" I ask as I take a sip; my eyes not leaving the sight in front of me.

"Normally every open mike." Eddie informs me.

Then she starts... _Holy shit..._ Her voice is like pure sex and I can feel myself harden. I can't tear my eyes away.

I know I'll be back.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all of your comments. I'll post throughout the the day, spacing the chapters out.  
>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through his eyes...<em>**

**Chapter 4 **

Tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We had fun, more than we've had in a long time. She's smiled nearly all night.

I follow her into the apartment, dropping my keys into the ugly assed bowl on the side table. "I'm just going to have a shower." She says with a smile.

"Want some company?" I ask. It's been a while. Four fucking months...

"Sure." She says before walking to our bedroom. I noticed the hesitation. But I follow anyway.

Four months... and it's over in ten minutes. I know she faked it, she thinks I can't tell. There's a dull ache in my chest as I watch her dry herself off. When I finally walk back into the room, she's already in bed.

I want to talk about this.

It can't keep going like this.

I need more.

"Tasha?" I say quietly as I lay down.

Nothing...

"I think we need to talk." I say.

Still nothing... I know she's not asleep, but she pretends to be. Next morning she's gone before I wake. There's a note on her pillow.

_I have an early morning meeting. See you tonight._

_Last night was great._

_T xxx_

"Yeah, right!"


	6. Chapter 5

****_Okay... on with the show! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through his eyes...<em>**

**Chapter 5**

Another week... we barely see each other. I'm flat out, she always seems busy.

Friday night.

"I'm not sure when I'll be home." She says as she's gathering her things. "If it's too late I'll probably crash at Meredith's place. You don't mind do you babe?"

"No, of course not." And for the first time in a long time, I don't.

"Okay, enjoy your night then." She says smiling.

"Yup."

Then she's gone.

I look at the clock. 7pm... Too early. I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I didn't shop this week. I hoped the lack of food would give her a hint and she'd do it herself for once... She didn't. There's nothing here.

"Fuck it!"

I walk into our bedroom and pull on my old, comfy threadbare jeans, a deep red button up shirt and roll the short sleeves up over my biceps. I grab my guitar and I walk out the door.

I'm hungry and it's still early, so I pull up to Macca's and order something greasy and _definitely_ not the rabbit food _she _likes to eat. Sometimes you just need 'fatty'...

It's now 8:30pm and I pull up outside the bar again. There's already a long line up at the front door. That's not the door I go in though. I smile as I approach the bouncer. "Dimitri? Holy fuck, you're back!"

"Very observant Mase. Nice to see you so aware of your surroundings."

"Be nice or I won't let you in." He smirks.

"I'll just go 'round the front then."

He laughs as he opens the door for me. Immediately I smell it... beer, sweat and peanuts...with a little tobacco added in.


	7. Chapter 6

_Okay... as per your wishes... here's another one! And 'cause it's a little late, I'll put up another one too...  
>;-) Sandy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through his eyes...<em>**

**Chapter 6**

She's back...

Tonight she's poured herself into pale blue denims that have holes down the front of her thighs and a silver metallic top that only covers her front. She's also wearing these black boots that reach just above her knees, they make me think dirty thoughts but it's her long dark hair that really makes my mouth water.

I love long hair...

In the light of the bar, I can't tell if it's dark brown or black... like _hers. _I shake my head to clear it of all bad thoughts.

Tonight... here... it's just me.

She starts to sing. I can't help but smile. Her eyes flicker over to me as she sings and linger longer than I expected. I don't look away. It's been a long time since someone looked at me like that.

She smiles before she turns her eyes to the audience. I want her to look back.

"What are you singing tonight Dimitri?"

_Hmm, what will I sing? I think I need to change what I'd planned! _

"I think I'm ready for a change Eddie." I say as I turn to face him. By the look he's giving me, I'm wondering if he heard the same thing I did in my statement. When I thought of how to answer his question, I was thinking about the music but by the time the words actually came out of my mouth, I think I meant something else... some_one _else.

I'm onto my third beer and one of the other jokers from last week is singing again.

"What can I get ya sweet cheeks?" Eddie asks a girl that's just come up beside me.

"Just the usual."

I recognise that voice... I turn to my left and I find myself drowning in brown...


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay, last one for now... More tomorrow!  
>Now, this is where the 'Through His Eyes' thing comes into play... It's not 'His' this time... Enjoy!<br>Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 7 **

"Are you staying till the end?" I ask her as I stand up from my chair.

"I certainly am. I can't leave until I hear the best singer do his thing."

I smile as I walk backwards towards the stage. She's staying.

"Oh yeah... and who's that?"

"Oh, this guy... Nothing really to write home about but he's got one hell of a voice."

I snort in amusement. "Is he good looking?"

"Eh..." she says shrugging her shoulders. She can't stop the smirk...

Neither can I.

I don't use the stool this time. I do a quick check that my guitar is tuned just right and then look up. Her eyes are on me. She licks her lips... _Shit! _

I know the songs I'm gonna sing. They're the songs I used to play before; before _she _came into my life.

Everyone's up, singing with me, dancing, cheering...

Her eyes haven't left me. I know... I've been watching...

I want to ask her... to go somewhere else... to join me for a coffee... anywhere really. But it's late. Or early, depending on how you look at it.

I'm also with Tasha. I'm not _that _type ofguy; I should go home.

We say goodbye.

I go home...

I'm the only one here... again.


	9. Chapter 8

****_Sorry it's late... been holed up with a migrane! I'll get more out shortly.  
>Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles... You crack me up and keep me smiling!<br>Sandy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through her eyes...<em>**

**Chapter 8**

He's here again; at the bar with Eddie.

I knew he was here even before I laid eyes on him; I could feel him, the same feeling like last week. I look around but it's not until he stands up that I see him. He's head and shoulders above the Friday night crowd.

He's not hard to miss; in more ways than one.

He's not wearing a ring; it was the first thing I noticed.

He sings different songs than last time.

I need to grip the table to stop myself from walking right up to the stage and dragging him into one of the back rooms... I know where they are. Not that I've used them...

I can't keep my eyes off him. I study him. He makes my body hum... I haven't hummed in a long time.

I think of what's at home; waiting for me. I don't want the night to end.

He'll be drunk... again.

He's always drunk, especially Friday nights.

I tell him I'm at Lissa's place.

I _do_ go there, I just don't stay... she just drops me off here before going back home to study. She's going to be a doctor. That way he'll see both of our cars there if he ever decides to check up on me. He never has... to my knowledge.

I don't want to think of _him _anymore.

He finishes his set and my ears are ringing from all the yelling and screaming and wolf whistles. Everyone loves him. He is amazing.

He's smiling as he walks towards me.

I don't need to see the glares to know they're directed at me.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles... You crack me up and keep me smiling!  
><em>_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 9**

It's Tuesday night and I'm still at work, sitting at my desk. Files open in front of me. I'm up to my fucking ears in legalities and all I can think of are deep brown eyes.

Rose.

The buzzing sound coming from my top draws me out of my wandering thoughts.

I look at the name on the screen and I think to myself if I want to answer it or not.

Yes... no... Yes... no... _Shit!_

"Hello."

"Hi babe. I just got home and I thought I'd call to see how far away you are." _That's a loaded question. _What I want to say is – _'I'm so far away I don't want to come home'_, but I don't.

"I'm just about to leave. I have more work in front of me than I'll get done tonight so I'm leaving it for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll order Chinese; there's nothing in the fridge."

I have to bite my tongue before I say that she can always go shopping if she wants to have food in the kitchen... but I don't. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll be home soon."

=x=

Thursday night... I'm home first. Still nothing in the fridge or pantry. God I'm tired.

I'm sitting on the lounge, the TV's on but my head is back and my eyes are closed. She's still not home. The phone rings.

"I won't be home till late. The client meeting is dragging on and on. Don't wait up."

I don't...


	11. Chapter 10

_FanFiction was having a little spack attack yesterday with the 'review' button, hey... Thank goodness it's all fixed up now though... I hope you all enjoyed the last chaper? I have 4 chapters for you today... so keep an eye out!  
>Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles... You crack me up and keep me smiling!<br>Remember... keep looking at the **'Through his eyes'** thing at the top...  
><em>_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 10**

"Three weeks in a row... Does this mean you're coming back for good?" Mason asks me at the door. He's nearly as big as me.

"Looks like it. After all, you could use some decent talent around here." That gets a smile

"Well then, you may want to take your act down to Stan's... I hear they'll let anyone in there." He says tilting his head in the direction of the dive bar at the other end of the street. The clientele there is just as shady and low life as the owner.

"Then what are _you_ doing here?" I fire back.

As he opens the door laughing, I'm assaulted in the scents that I'm once again becoming addicted to.

"I'll see you later." He says before shutting the door behind me. I walk up to the bar and nod a hello to Eddie. He immediately reaches for the bottle of Stoli on the wall behind him, so I wait for him to finish before I ask for a beer.

Only the Vodka isn't just for anyone... no, it's for me. I'm confused, he knows I never ask for Vodka before singing...

"Complements of the lady." Eddie says grinning.

I look to where he indicates and I smile... I nod my thanks and raise my glass in the universal salute.

She's stunning.

I jerk my head, silently asking her to join me. She does.

"Eddie," I say without looking away from her. "I think you know what the lady's usual is...?" One good turn deserves another right? I watch the golden liquid touch her lips before she takes it into her mouth... I have to look away.

But not before I see the bruise on her arm where her sleeve has fallen down.


	12. Chapter 11

_Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles... You crack me up and keep me smiling!_

_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 11 **

They look like finger marks.

She sees where I'm looking and puts her glass back down on the bar before pulling at her shirt.

"Training... it can get a bit rough." She says by way of explanation. I look into her eyes wondering if she's telling the truth. "I kick box."

Huh! Fancy that.

"Really? How long?"

"Most of my life actually. My mom does it too so I just followed in her footsteps."

"It's good to know you can look after yourself." I say. I think I see something pass over her face but it's gone so fast. I don't know her that well anyway.

"Wanna do a duet?" she asks me.

I grin like I've just won the bloody lottery. Which I think I have.

"Sure, what songs do you want to do?" I ask.

By the time it's our turn; Mason has locked up the back door and is now standing at the edge of the stage.

"Looking good, Rose." He yells over the top of the crowd.

"I know, Mase." She replies with the sass that I've heard pop up every now and then from her.

I don't have to be a mind reader to know what thoughts are going through his mind though; they're written all over his face. Then we're introduced to the crowd.

"I think he likes you."

She glances back to Mason before looking back up at me.

"He's nice enough, but I'm already..."

The crowd drowns her out, but I don't need to ask her to repeat... I already know what she was going to say.


	13. Chapter 12

_You guys have so many theories... :-) I love them! Well, here's another update...  
>Now, I'm gonna do something I don't normally do... The more reviews, the more I'll update! :-)<br>Yeah, I know... shameless! Show me the love peoples! hehehehe_

_Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles... You crack me up and keep me smiling!_

_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 12**

I get home Friday night...

I'm tired but not tired enough to _not_ go to the bar. It's my one bright light in my life right now... maybe not _just _the bar.

_She's_ home... in jeans and a T-shirt!

"Hey babe." She says with a smile before getting up off the sofa and over to where I stand. "I thought maybe we could go out tonight."

_No... _

"You're not going out with the girls?"

"Meredith and Camille are both sick with the flu and Mia's got a new man... so..."

_So, I'll do when there's no-one better... I don't think so._

"That's too bad, but I can't. I promised Xander from work that I'd teach him the guitar. I thought that we'd do it Friday nights seeing that it's normally your 'girl's night out'..."

"Oh... ah, okay. Well..."

"I'm just gonna go shower." I say cutting her off.

As I stood under the hot spray, I couldn't believe that I thought of something so believable so quickly. For months now I've been sitting around waiting...

Not anymore.

I stop at the apartment door, my guitar in one hand and look over my shoulder. "I'll probably be home late, don't wait up." _God that felt good..._

By the look on her face, she didn't believe I'd actually go out without her... Little does she know...


	14. Chapter 13

_Okay... You guys seemed to like that last one... Keep the reviews rolling in!  
><em>_LOL! Now for something different...  
><em>_Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles... You crack me up and keep me smiling!  
><em>_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 13**

"Hello Rose. You're early tonight." Mason says as I approach the rear door.

"Yeah, I just want to go over a few new songs..."

"Oh really, when are you on tonight? I'll have to make sure to come inside and watch."

"Not sure yet, I'll ask when I get inside."

The place is half filled but I see quite a few regular faces.

I'm sitting at the bar with an experimental mocktail, courtesy of Eddie when I feel it... the hum... I know he's here. I don't turn around.

"Hey D, want your usual?" Eddie says with a smile.

I try to stifle the one pulling at my mouth... I'm unsuccessful.

"Sure Eddie." He says. I look to my right and I know I now look like a deer caught in headlights...

_Holy shittin' bricks... _Everything tingles, and I mean _every...thing! _

"Hello Cowboy." I say breathlessly. _I wonder if he'll let me ride him. Shit, get your mind out of the gutter Rose! _He's wearing blue denim jeans that look 20 yrs old, a white T-shirt under a blue plaid shirt that's only half buttoned up and a long brown duster jacket... he's even got the boots – sort of. "Are you going country on me?"

"Nah... It was in my car, thought I'd throw it on."

"It suits you."

"Thanks. You look... stunning, as usual."

_Stunning... _I smile.

"So..." he says; his eyes locked with mine. "I really enjoyed doing that duet... I think we owe it to our fans to work together again... soon."

_Me too... _


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay, I had a baby shower to attend...  
><em>_Thanks again to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles...  
><em>_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 14 **

I don't want this night to end. I don't want to go home. I want more time... With Rose. We work so well together, she's so strong. Her voice is a power house.

"So, what do you do when you're not here?" she asks me.

"Hmm, don't know if I should say. You may not like me after you know."

"I doubt that."

Her eyes don't waver as she says this.

"I'm a lawyer."

"You...?" She's surprised. Most people are when they find out.

"Yup, not what you expected me to say?"

"Ah...no, not at all. I thought you'd say a boxer, bouncer or... some sort of guard or something. Your physique is..." her cheeks flush as she looks down. "I guess you fight more with words. Oh... not that... you could definitely... oh _shit... _I'll shut up now."

I can't help but laugh at her word vomit.

"Well... I do fight with words, but I also fight with my hands. I kick box too."

"No shit!" she says surprised. She's glowing... I want to see more of that.

"I shit you not."

"Well, we'll have to get together one day so you can show me your moves."

My brow lifts along with the corners of my mouth...

She just realised what she said. "Oh fuck..."

When she takes her flaming red face off to the ladies room, Eddie turns to me.

"So... what moves are you going to show _her_, D?"

_What moves indeed...? _I can't keep the smile off my face.


	16. Chapter 15

_Okay... So many questions... so few answers I can give you... hehehe  
>Enjoy peoples...<br>__Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles...  
><em>_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 15**

The next week was... weird. _She's_ all attentive and shit.

It's creeping me out.

I get home on Tuesday night and I can smell the food before I even open the front door. It's the first meal she's cooked in... I don't _when_ the last time she cooked was...

I open the door and her head pops around the wall leading into the kitchen. "Hi Sweetie, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go shower, this should be done by the time you get out."

"Okay... thanks."

Like I said... weird.

Dinner was good, we actually talked. Not about anything important. I think we need to though. It's time...

"I got us a movie." She starts waving some action flick around like it's the sacred scrolls or something.

_What's going on? _I think she can see my confusion at her sudden attentiveness.

"I just think that we've spent too much time apart lately. I miss you."

I take a swig of wine as the realisation hits me... _I don't miss her..._

"I think we need to talk."

She can't feign sleep now.

"Are you happy Tasha?" I ask.

"Yes... very." She says as she covers my hand with hers. "I know we've been busy lately and I haven't really made enough time for _us,_ but I want to change that."

_This is going to be harder than I thought._


	17. Chapter 16

_This one is a little longer, but not much...  
><em>_Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, the gorgeous SassyNoles...  
><em>_Sandy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 16**

I can't believe he's going out without me.

_Xander...?_ I can't remember Dimitri ever talking about a 'Xander' before. While he showers, I grab my shoes from the closet in our room and then hide them under the lounge. My keys are in the bowl by the door where I left them. 'Have fun.' I say as he leaves.

I wait for him to make his way to the lifts and then I open the apartment door just enough to hear the bell ring out signalling it's arrival... I give him a few seconds to get in and for the door to close... Then I follow.

I run down the stairs; thank God we only live on the fourth floor. I know I'll be faster than him, but I still gently open the door that opens out to the garage and run to the front of my car. He can't see me from where I squat down. I wait till he pulls out and then I'm in my car...

I follow him to a bar... _the _bar. The bar where we met, the bar that all the women swoon over him... the bar that I told him I didn't want him going back to. Vlad's...

I pull up on the street and watch him get out of his car.

"I thought you lost that horrible thing?" I whisper to myself when I see what he puts on, I hadn't seen that horrible jacket in years; he told me he'd lost it. He walks around the back of the building with his guitar. I find a parking spot off to the side...

I make my way inside and find a table out of way... and watch.

He walks in... And goes straight to the bar. He's taking to a brunette... She's pretty, really pretty. They're friendly.

They sing together. There's no touching and it _seems_ pretty innocent, but I know this man. He used to look at _me_ like that...

I leave before it gets too late. I run the risk of being seen otherwise.

I won't make it easy for him to leave me, especially for _her! _Especially after he said that we needed to talk. He thinks I was asleep...

I wasn't...

He won't leave me. I won't let him.


	18. Chapter 17

_Okay, big response for the last chapter, so instead of replying to you all, I thought I'd just upload a few chapters for you!  
>I'm working 3 days a week for the next 2 weeks so I won't be able to update until this time on those days,<br>so don't worry...  
>Sandy<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 17 **

This has been one screwed up week. I've had a home cooked meal every night.

After our 'talk' on Tuesday night, Tasha has been more like the woman I first met. The woman I haven't seen for a long time.

Thursday night while watching TV, she cuddles up into my side. She's getting friendly. I didn't want to react... I didn't _want_ to want this, but it's been so long. Once, in like the last five months. I don't say no, I don't stop her...

Then it happens...

I'm concentrating on the feeling or warmth surrounding me... I open my eyes... But I don't see blue eyes looking back at me; I see brown... Warm, dark brown eyes... Warm, dark brown hair... Soft, pink lips...

I gasp... I explode... I stop myself from saying the name that I want to say... just!

I can't believe I just did that, I feel like shit, like I've just cheated; but on who?

Friday night, I come home... She's not home, again. My cell buzzes; a message.

_In another meeting, I'll see you  
>when I get home.<br>T xxx_

I quickly change and grab my guitar.

When I walk into the bar, she's on the stage talking to Emil. I get a wave as I make my way to the bar. It would be rude not to wave back... so I do... with a smile.

Some woman with a God-awful voice gets up and murders the Eurythmics song, Here Comes The Rain Again... I used to like that song.

Then it's my turn. I finish my set and make to leave the stage. But I see Tasha and her friends in the crowd once the lights aren't in my eyes. She doesn't look pleased.

I had no idea she was even here...

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know... men are weak! He's naughty isn't he... and was maybe a tad confused...<em>


	19. Chapter 18

_Yup... another one! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 18**

"You're singing again?" She asks loudly over the noise of the crowd when I'm a few feet away. People clap me on the back; I nod a 'Thanks' in their direction...

"Yeah."

"How long? Didn't you think I'd like to come watch you?" Her friends move away.

"I've only been doing it a few weeks and no... I _didn't_ think you'd come watch me."

She looks hurt, but I don't know if she really is or not. "I would have you know..."

Just then, Rose is introduced... Everyone starts cheering, clapping and whistling...

"Our table is just over here... come sit with us." It's not a request. She takes my hand. I look behind me towards the stage... She's watching. I see her eyes flick to our hands before coming back up to my eyes.

I see her shoulders drop. Then she turns around. She doesn't look my way as she sings. Mentally I'm willing her to look at me; my will mustn't be very strong.

"I didn't know you sang so well Dimitri." Camille says.

"Oh yeah... that's how they met..." Meredith says pointing between myself and Tasha. "Right here in this bar too wasn't it? What's it been... three, four years now?"

_I want to leave. _Tasha's head rests on my shoulder. Both hands clasp one of mine on the table top.

Rose's set finishes and Emil comes out to thank her and introduce the next act but the crowd calls for us to duet... Rose is looking at her feet; I want to see her eyes. Emil is shielding his eyes and looking thought the crowd. "Who's he looking for?" Mia asks.

"Dimitri... where the hell are ya?" Emil yells into the microphone. I get pulled out of my chair by someone behind me. Emil sees... then I'm pushed to the stage by the crowd.

I walk up, she won't look at me. _Shit... _"Do you know what you want to play together?" Emil asks.

She smiles and leans in to whisper in Emil's ear... he laughs and shakes his head...

I groan when the music starts... Is she trying to send a message? I think I'm in trouble.

* * *

><p>What's she got in store for him?<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

_Okay, Here's the first of two... You really do need both at once!  
>And then ch 21 in a couple of hours... Remember...<br>Review! Review! Review! :-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 19**

"I think the girl you sang with has the hots for you babe." Tasha says. I notice the tightness in her voice.

"Nah, she's got a boyfriend." It's the other reason I've held back. If I thought she was single... I probably would have flirted a little more by now. But she's not.

"I still think she likes you. Are you going to sing there every week?"

_She's not going to stop me again... _"Yeah, I miss it."

She nods her head and continues to eat. This is the first time since Friday night that she's brought up the fact that I'm singing again. I didn't think she'd take this long.

"I was hoping that we could go away this weekend."

_Here we go, anything to get her way... _

"I suppose we could but I've got a big case starting on Monday so we'd have to come home by midday Sunday so I can prepare. Seems a lot of hassle for an overnight trip." Hopefully she gets my meaning; that I'm not going anywhere until at least Saturday.

"We could always leave Friday night after work."

_Obviously I didn't make myself clear enough... _"No."

"Why not?"

"I'll be singing Friday night."

"They won't miss you for one night babe."

"No."

"It's _her _isn't it?" she says putting her cutlery down a little harder than necessary. I hear the bite in her voice.

I stare at her for a minute before I stand up. "No."

I'm not going to fight with her anymore. But I won't give this up again either. Plus, Rose is just a friend. I don't go there for her... well, not _just _for her. I just enjoy myself more knowing she's there; because we have a lot in common. She's easy to talk to. No... She's _just_ a friend.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Okay... 2nd of the two... ch 21 coming soon...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 20**

She's letting everyone know, letting _me _know... that he belongs to _her! _I can't say he looks like he _wants_ to belong to her though. In all the weeks I've known him, he's never mentioned her. Not once. He's never looked so... glum as he does right now. He was fine until he got off the stage.

I couldn't look at him while I sang. I had to think. Yeah... I think about what happened here at the bar a couple of weeks ago_... _I also think about _him, _herewith _her_... while I sing. I'm the world's best multi-tasker! I'm lucky that Adrian picked last _Saturday_ night to walk into the bar I happened to be playing at. I don't know if I could have handled it if he'd come the night before; the night _he _played here.

"_What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Rose?" He screamed at me. "You're supposed to be with Lissa." _Shit..._ I debate if I should say that she's in the bathroom but really go call her and ask her to come rescue me... but he knows when I lie. So I come clean..._

"_I know... but I'm here. I want to sing."_

"_You can't sing."_

"_Yes, I can. You've just never heard me." _About anything...

_That night... at home... we had our last fight._

"_Liss..." My voice catches... she hears. It's half past three on Sunday morning. My car holds the last 2 years of my life... and I still have room for a passenger. _

"_The door's open." She says. "I'll have a coffee ready when you get here."_

_Twenty minutes later I'm standing in the middle of her driveway, wrapped in her arms... crying. Over what, I'm not sure... _

I'm still not sure, but I'm not sad anymore. I don't miss him, or his drinking and smoking. Seeing Dimitri with _her..._ I can see he's not happy. While I may not be able to slap a 'Property of Rose' on his back... my song choice may have been a shade shy of pissing on his leg...

'I've Got You Babe.'... Made famous by Sonny & Cher... made _re_famous by Rose & Dimitri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, do you think subtlety is one of Rose's strong points? hehehe<strong>_


	22. Chapter 21

_Sorry it's late, busy day at work...  
>On with the show...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 21**

I come home and she's dressed in her normal Friday night clothes.

"Are you going out with the girls tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mia wants to dish on her new man... Are you singing tonight?"

"Yup."

"Okay then, well have fun."

"I will... You too." With a smile and a peck to my cheek, she leaves. I take a deep breath and my shoulders relax...

Shower time.

I'm back at the club and I instantly see her at the bar... talking to Eddie... and some new guy.

I see her body still. Then she turns in my direction.

She smiles and I can't help but smile back. I feel so much lighter...

The new guy sizes me up. Eddie wriggles his eyebrows before moving away to pour my beer.

"Adrian, this is Dimitri. He sings here too." Rose says. I shake his hand but I don't miss that she hasn't introduced him as her boyfriend... maybe this guy isn't '_him'..._

She goes up on stage to do her set... new songs... heartbreak and unrequited love.

I see 'new guys' reaction. Maybe he _is _'him'...

After my set, 'new guy' has gone...

"He's my ex... He's having trouble letting go. He doesn't get it; he doesn't own me."

All I can think of is... '_He's my EX.' _That means she's single_..._ right?


	23. Chapter 22

_Well... you all liked that one! Here's the next... :-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 22**

Another week of 'attentive Tasha' and it's driving me insane. I want to ask her what's going on, if she's done something she feels guilty for... but I don't.

Thursday night is an all-nighter at the office. I start going cross-eyed as I read the same paragraph for the tenth time in as many minutes...

_KNOCK... KNOCK!_

I look up and there stands Tasha. I could count on one hand the number of times she has come here in the last twelve months.

"Tasha... Is something wrong?"

"No... I just thought I'd bring you dinner." _Okaaaayyy..._

"Why?"

She shrugs before speaking. "You're working late and knowing you, you've put work in front of looking after yourself."

She walks in.

She places a container with my favourite Chinese takeout... Lemon Chicken... on the desk in front of me. The words are out before I even think them...

"What's going on Tasha?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for more than a year, I've been nothing but an afterthought to you and in the last couple of weeks you've been... different. What's going on?"

* * *

><p><em>What's she up too, do you think?<em>


	24. Chapter 23

_**Oh... you all liked him finally asking the question! :-)  
>Last work day this week, so more chapters coming up!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 23**

"I've realised that I haven't been fair to you, to us... I don't want to lose you Dimitri..." She said walking around my desk and positioning herself in front of me. "I love you..."

That's the first time I've heard her say that in... I can't remember how long actually.

Slowly she makes her way to her knees and places her hands on mine.

"Why now?"

"No reason. I miss you. Do you miss me?"

_Do I? Do I miss her or do I miss the relationship we once had? That's the million dollar question, isn't it?_

"Yes..." _I miss our laughter, our friendship, I miss what we were, but do I miss her...?_

She smiles. I don't.

I feel pressure from her hands on my knees; slowly pushing them apart. She moves in between them. I swallow...

I know what she's thinking; what she wants to do, I can see it in her eyes...

Do I want this? Do I want her? I remember how I felt a couple of weeks ago; when I was weak...

As I look down at her hands and think of what she wants to happen here... in my office...

I place my hands over hers and look into her eyes... Blue eyes that made my breath catch from the moment I first saw them...

I make my decision...

* * *

><p><em>What do you think his decision is?<em>


	25. Chapter 24

_Okay, I won't leave you hanging any longer! :-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 24**

"Tasha..." I say halting her hands on my thighs. "This isn't the place... I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Then close them. There's no-one around; we're alone." She purrs.

"I know we're alone... I just... can't right now."

I can see her disappointment. I should feel bad...

But I don't...

All I see when I look at her now is someone I used to love.

I don't anymore... I know that now.

A face pops into my mind.

It's not Tasha's.

_This_ face has soft, warm, brown eyes and long brown hair.

I can feel my body start to wake just from this one image...

"Well then... Let me take you home." She says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I need to break things off.

"Okay."

I need to talk to her... and I will, when we get home.

* * *

><p><em>See... He's getting a clue! There's hope for him yet! hehehe<em>


	26. Chapter 25

_Didn't you all like that last chapter? :-(  
>Well, here's the next one...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 25**

"What do you mean?" She asks softly.

"Come on Tasha... Are you going to tell me that you're happy with what's been happening with our relationship over the last twelve months or so?"

"Yes..."

"Well I'm not. I know we're both busy with our respective careers but even when we're not, we hardly see one another; we're more like flatmates. You've initiated sex once in the last six months and that was only _after_ you found out about me singing again. The only other time we've been together, you had to think about it first..."

"You're keeping tabs?" She's getting defensive.

I can't help but scoff... "Not hard to when I only have to count to two..."

"I can't believe this..." She whispers.

"I'm not happy. Things need to change." I state.

"Yes, you're right. I promise I'll make more time."

"That's not what I meant."

=x=

She's in our room; I'm in the spare room...

Friday morning... She's not here...

_Can we talk more tonight?_

_T xxx_

That's what's scribbled on a piece of paper on the kitchen bench.

I call in sick. Then I call my sister.

She helps me pack... with a smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 26

_Now to see through someone else's eyes...  
>Thanks for the reviews guys... I love reading your thoughts! Keep 'em coming!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 26**

It's nearly time for me to go up on stage and he isn't here yet.

"Are you going to do those songs from last week again Rose?" Eddie asks. I was going to but now I'm not so sure.

"Only one... I have a few different ones I'd like to try. Hey Eddie...?"

"Yeah..." he says as he fills someone's order.

"Have you heard from Dimitri?" I ask. He looks up for a few seconds before looking back at his hands... I don't miss the smirk.

"Nah... He's probably just busy."

"Yeah... busy." I mumble to myself.

Instantly my minds eye shows me how busy he probably is... and it involves a stunning woman with black hair.

I know he's not coming, but it still doesn't stop me from hoping. I sample some of Eddie's new mocktail concoctions as the club empties.

I don't stop hoping he'll turn up until I walk out the back door.

"Good night Rose, see you tomorrow?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I smile and then the door shuts behind me...

I'm almost at my car when I hear something. I look around but don't see anything.

I walk faster.

I unlock my car door and open it... only for it to slam shut.

I'm pushed against the now closed door.

Someone's behind me...

"I won't let you leave me, Rose."

Adrian... He reeks of alcohol.

* * *

><p><em>Dah, dah, dah, dummmmm... hehehe!<em>


	28. Chapter 27

_Here's another one!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 27**

I didn't think she'd find me... but she did.

"I just don't know how you can throw away four years so easily." I watch as crocodile tears well in her eyes.

"Easily? If it was so easy Tasha, I would have done it a long time ago."

She gasps before squeezing her eyes shut. Tears fall.

I glance over to my sister and see her roll her eyes. I have to bit the insides of my cheeks to stop my smile from appearing. Karra has never liked Tasha.

"I just don't understand Dimitri. I thought we were good. Do you want more?" _Yes... _"I can do more... We can get married; have kids... if that's what you want."

Yes... I do want that. I've always wanted that but she always said that we were still young and should wait... so I waited. I wanted that with her.

From the edge of my vision, I see Karra shaking her head at me.

_Easy...? This decision has been anything but... _

I suck in a deep breath; turning my head to the side. My eyes land on my guitar...

I see warm brown eyes... plump pink lips... long brown hair.

I look down at my watch. _Shit... I'm late!_

"I have to go Tash. We both know that things have been over for a long time; let's just part as friends."

"I don't want to be _friends_ Dimitri. I want you." She cries again, almost to the point of hysteria.

Two hours later and I'm still here.

By the time I get to the pub, the carpark is empty except for Mason's and Eddie's cars.

_Damn..._

* * *

><p><em>Poor Dimitri... LOL!<em>


	29. Chapter 28

_Okay, sorry for the wait..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 28**

I missed last night, I won't miss tonight. Mason smiles as I walk up to him. "All your fan-girls missed you last night, dude."

"Can't be helped, I had to... deal with some shit."

I know she's here; I parked next to her car.

I see her at the bar... with the _ex... _

"Hey D... Missed you last night." Eddie says.

She doesn't turn around, but _he _does.

"Yeah, had to deal with a problem but it's all fixed now."

"Cool... Beer?" He asks. I nod as I take the stool next to _him... _

I glance past him to say hello to Rose but before I can say the words; I see her hand. It's all banged up.

"Hey Rose... Don't you wear gloves in training?"

Her head turns in my direction but she doesn't look up. "I forgot..." I look closer... Something's not right. I look at _him... _He seems smug. I can't see any marks on his face, but it's dark. "I'm just going to the ladies room."

I watch as she leaves and then take a drink of my beer. "I didn't know my Rose could sing." _He _says... How could he not? Hang on... '_My Rose?' _I glance up to where the restrooms are and she's looking at me over her shoulder... Even at this distance and in this light, I can see how sad her eyes are.

"She's really good." I say before looking back to Eddie. "Hey Ed, is Emil around?"

"He's backstage I think."

I nod before standing up. "I'll talk to you soon." I say to _him._ I make my way towards the stage and glance towards the restrooms again. She's not there. Now I have to think of something to ask Emil. I walk behind the curtain and look around... he's not here.

But she is...


	30. Chapter 29

_**Sorry about the last chapter, I didn't know that it hadn't uploaded properly.  
>Thanks to everyone who let me know. Here's the next one for you, and I've got another 2 after this one for you all.<br>Thanks to my beta for this story, Sassy, you're a treasure!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 29**

"Are you alright?" I ask when I reach her.

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. What's going on? What really happened to your hand?" I ask as I take her hand in mine. Her hiss in pain makes me look up into her eyes. They're watery. "Did he hurt you?"

She says nothing. My blood is boiling; I want to kill him.

"Rose... please, tell me what's going on." I didn't mean for it come out as a growl.

"You didn't come... I waited but you didn't come." She said quietly.

I stare at her. My chest contracts as I think of who kept me away last night; kept me from helping her... I reach out and pull her into my arms. I close my eyes and rest my lips against the top of her head; breathing in her scent. It calms me; the rage flooding my body ebbs slightly and I somehow push the need to kill that loser at the bar, down.

The need to protect her is so strong and the realisation floors me. On some level, I know the protection is not just for her, it's for me too... it's for what I want to be mine.

I want to protect what's mine...

But I have to know if she wants the same thing.

Without putting any space between us; I manage to move so that I can see her face. She's looking downwards; I don't like that. I reach up and place my fingers under her chin. I tilt her face up to mine.


	31. Chapter 30

_**:-) Like that last one, did ya? LOL!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 30**

We say nothing as we search each other's eyes. My body hums like there's a current passing from her to me.

The sight of her tongue coming out to wet her lips draws my eyes to her mouth. It's not until her eyes drop to my mouth that I realise I've just done the same thing.

My breathing has increased as has hers. I don't know how long we've been here.

Our eyes meet once more. I'm asking...

Her eyes close... My hands come up to cup her face. The humming moves to my fingers.

I swallow as I slowly lean forward.

I stop a mere fraction from her lips and I breathe in her heated breaths. She's not stopping me.

Our lips touch with the softest pressure...

So soft... but the humming is still there, only more. It's all over...

I pull away slightly to gather my senses only to come back and take her top lip gently between mine.

I feel her tongue take the briefest taste; I want her to do it again. So I invite her by having my own taste of her soft lips.

I have to consciously stop myself from moving my body closer to hers, from walking her back against the wall behind her, from moving my hands over her body.

She doesn't...


	32. Chapter 31

_Okay, last one for today, it's 10:30pm and I have to work tomorrow...  
>I'll upload again in... 15hours...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 31**

I want to drown in him...

I want to drown in this feeling that's flowing through me.

As soon as he touched me; I felt it. My body hums...

When his lips finally touched mine, it intensified.

It made my toes curl... and I want to crawl up his body.

My hands grab his shirt as he angles his head and his tongue pushes into my mouth; tasting, caressing, promising...

Then they move up his body.

A body that is hard and muscular under my hands. They quickly find their way into the long hair at the nape of his neck...

I've dreamed of this...

Oh God...

* * *

><p><em>Oh God... is right! Mmmmmmmmm<em> :-D


	33. Chapter 32

_**Okay... **_**THIS _is the last one... The other one was too short and I couldn't leave you  
>guys hanging like that... LOL.. So, here's another one!<br>How much do ya love me? hehehehe_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 32**

She pulls a moan of pleasure from me as her fingers tighten and pull my hair. A leg hitches up and wraps around the back of mine...

I lose it... I feel like I'm gonna burst if I don't get closer to her.

I reach down and pick her up. My lips attached to hers as her legs wrap around my waist.

I want to devour her... My hands grip her ass; pulling her tight against me.

I hear Emil's voice somewhere in the background. She does too...

Our movements stop but we're both panting... With one last kiss, somehow, we break away.

Our breathing is fast and deep; my hands cup her face as I rest my forehead against hers. I _want _her. I open my eyes and find her smiling; her eyes glistening.

"Wow..." she breathes. I can't help but smile.

"Yeah... you could say that." But I need to know. "But... are you... you know...?" I nod my head towards where we both know the bar is... where _he _is...

But we're interrupted before she can answer.

"Oh, sorry... sorry guys, oh God..." I couldn't help but laugh at Emil's embarrassment.

"Its fine Emil, we were just... talking." I said grinning.

"Yeah, ah-huh... Is that what it's called these days? Well, seeing as you're only _talking, _I don't mind interrupting then,you're up next Rose."

"I'll be right there." She answered him.

* * *

><p><em>Man, I'd really like to 'talk' to Dimitri too... Hmmmmm...<em>


	34. Chapter 33

_Sorry for the delay guys... I have 3 for you now, more tomorrow... To answer a few questions...  
><strong>Yes<strong>, you will find out what happened in the car park... **No**, this won't be the last you hear from me...  
><strong>Yes<strong>, I'm still doing Achilles, I'm just really, really busy right now and this is pre written...  
>So thanks for hanging in there and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes...<strong>_

**Chapter 33**

I stay backstage as Rose starts her set. I listen to her voice.

By the third song, I see a pattern; I could be wrong, but I don't think so.

First you sing Kelly Clarkson's, Gone... The message is clear, to me anyway.

You know you did it  
>I'm gone<br>To find someone to live for  
>In this world<br>There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
>Just a bridge that I gotta burn<p>

Then you belt out Cher's, Takin' Back My Heart...

When I realised what the third song you were singing was, I applauded your sass, your strength; not only to get your message out there, but your ability to take on the music industry's best female singers... Amazing...

I heard that you had backup singers and knew this was one song I just had to watch...

I heard the words...

... Now that you're out of my life  
>I'm so much better...<p>

...I'm a survivor...

...Thought that I would fail without you  
>But I'm on top<br>Thought it would be over by now  
>But it won't stop...<p>

...I'm a survivor... ...I'm a survivor...

Yes, you are...

I watch from the side... I look to the bar; the crowd...

He's gone... You're smiling... He's got the message I think... I'm smiling too...

* * *

><p><em>I'm smiling... LOL!<em>


	35. Chapter 34

_**Sorry, about to fall asleep... More in the moring!  
>Night all...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 34**

It's late by the time you finish your set. I tell you _he _left halfway through my second song.

You smile... I do too. Now I just hope _he _realises that I meant every word that I sang.

You ask what I do, for a living; you're interested. I tell you I'm a social worker; I work with disadvantaged kids. After the life I've led; growing up in a group home, having to fight for respect; my place at the top of the food chain... I'm perfect for the job. You already know I kick box, now you know I teach a self defence class for girls too.

We say goodbye with plans to meet for lunch tomorrow.

Hopefully Adrian got the hint. Somehow, I don't think he's going to give up so easily.

In the beginning, he said I was his dream girl; that we'd always have a connection. I thought he was being romantic.

Time went on... then I realised; it wasn't romantic.

Once... he said that no matter where I went, he'd always be able to find me. He said that again tonight when he turned up at the bar.

I can fight my own battles just like I did last night.

* * *

><p><em>See... Our Rose doesn't need rescuing; she's been a fighter all her life and no-one pushes her around!<em> :-)


	36. Chapter 35

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys... Keep 'em comin'...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 35**

I open my eyes on Sunday morning and find myself staring into the peanut buttered face of my nephew.

"Hey Uncle Dimka." He says. He hasn't swallowed his last mouthful... nice!

"Morning little dude..."

"I'm not little." He said glaring at me.

"Oh, of course not, sorry Paul. Hey, didn't your mama teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you talking?"

"Cause you keep askin' me stuff." I can't help but smirk... He's turning into such a smart ass...

"Paul..." my sister calls out. "Leave your Uncle."

"Nah, it's alright... I have to get up anyway." I stretch out on sofa where I crashed last night; my legs hanging over the end. I look at my watch... _Shit! _"Oh, Fuuuu...ar out..." _Damn, that was close..._

He smiles... "I know what you were gonna say Uncle Dimka." _Little shit... _

"I'm happy for ya, but I'm running late..."

I don't have her number, I can't call... The clothes I'm in are gonna have to do...

"See ya sis..." I call out as I run out through the front door.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Yup.. Paul's got quite a developed sense of humour!  
>More reviews means faster updates... (***hangs head in shame***)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 36**

I can't find a parking spot... She's gonna think I'm not coming.

As I finally get out of my car, I look at my watch... Fifteen minutes late. Shit! I run the distance between my car and the coffee shop. _God I hope she's there._

My eyes scan the tables out front, it's a nice day... she might like the sun. I miss the sun; my job keeps me indoors a lot.

She's not in any of these chairs.

I push the coffee shop door open and walk inside... _Where is she? _

I scan the tables...

I smile. She's in the far corner, looking out the window. I wait...

She turns back and glances down... to her watch. _Shit. _

As I walk towards her, she looks up and smiles.

"Sorry I'm late. I slept in and then couldn't find a park."

"That's fine." She says with a grin. "I actually came in late myself... I had a late night last night. Some guy kept me talkin'; wanting to know all about me..." she says dryly.

"Don't ya just hate chatty people...?" I say with as straight a face as possible. It's hard, she makes me smile.

She smirks and shakes her head. "Have a seat; you're makin' the place look untidy."

We order our coffees and talk... about lots of things, including our ex's.

_You've had such a hard life. _I think to myself. I don't say it out loud; she's not the sort of person who wants people's pity. I feel a draw to her but I feel like I should keep a distance, even after what happened last night. We're both coming out of relationships and I have a demanding job.

_But we can take this slow... right? But can we... after last night?_

I offer her my cell number, for emergencies of course... or if she just wants to _talk_.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah... we all know Dimitri's version of 'talking'... LOL!<em>


	38. Chapter 37

_**Okay... here's another chapter. Off to work tomorrow, so another update  
>when I get home... Till then, enjoy... and thank you for all the reviews!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 37**

Wednesday night, it's after nine pm and I know I'm gonna be here for at least another hour. I call my sister and say I'll sleep at the office; I don't want to wake everyone up...

"Don't you dare, Brother." She scolds. "I don't care when you get in and neither does Pavel and you know that a bomb could go off next to Paul and he'd sleep through it."

"Okay, thanks Sis." The reason I was so late was because I'd spent the last three days going over my conversation with Rose at the coffee shop and I was now so far behind it wasn't funny. And if I didn't concentrate now, I would have to work back on Friday night too and that was _so _not happening.

It was nearly midnight when I finally got to my sisters place. She met me at the door with a smile and a goodnight kiss before walking down the hall to her bedroom. "Take a shower little brother, you stink." She whispered before disappearing from view.

Thursday morning, I was pulled from my slumber by a crunching noise. I cracked one eye open to see Paul sitting on the coffee table with a bowl of cereal in his hands, staring at me.

"You missed dinner." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I did... but I'll make it tonight."

"Mama said to get up and have some breakfast." Then he was gone.

Not long to go now and I'll see R...no..., I'll be _play_ing again. We were only _friends_; I don't go to the bar for any other reason than to play music... _Yeah, right... _Maybe if I say it enough, I'll start to believe it.

* * *

><p><em>How long can he stay 'friends' do you think? <em>


	39. Chapter 38

_Sorry for the delay... Better late than never!  
>This one's a little longer!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 38**

After meeting Dimitri at the coffee shop on Sunday, I find myself thinking of him all week. Even the people I work with have noticed how distracted I am. I scold myself for thinking of being anything other than a friend to him. Apart from the fact that he's just got out of a long term relationship, I know he could do a hell of a lot better than me... I've got enough baggage to fill an aeroplane.

I think of everything he told me about his ex; I know now that things had been over for a long time before they actually split but I just can't help but wonder if there are still feelings there. They were together a long time after all...

I know how I feel, even after everything that Adrian and I have been through; I still remember loving him. The alcohol eventually burnt that love to ash, but the memory of it still lingers. I remember smiling at him, laughing & being with him... I remember my chest feeling like it was about to explode because I loved him so much, and we were only together for two years, but half of that was spent drowning in liquor.

I _don't'_ know if _I'm _ready for anything new, so how can I be sure if he is... _Who am I kidding...? Even if he was ready for another relationship, it wouldn't be with me... _

It's finishing time on Thursday... I'm staring at his number that he entered into my cell phone.

_Here's my number. If you ever need anything, help... a friendly ear... don't hesitate... _

Adrian came to Lissa's apartment last night... _We're not finished Rose! _He yelled through the door... I don't know if he's going to be there again when I get home... _Don't hesitate..._ That's what he said.

My finger ghosts over the 'Send' button as I sit in my car. My stomach is in knots... I don't fear Adrian; I know I can take him down...especially if he's been drinking... I just can't handle another confrontation right now.

I don't want to go home...

**SEND **

Should I press it?

* * *

><p><em>What will she do?<em>


	40. Chapter 39

_**LOL! You guys crack me up! :-D  
>Thanks for your reviews... You bring a smile to my face!<br>Thanks to my beta, the beautiful SassyNoles.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 39**

I'm finally finished... This week has been horrendous. I drive home with thoughts of what I want to sing tomorrow night. I even think of something for a duet. It may not happen, but it's always good to be prepared, right?

I pull into the driveway and walk up to the front of the house.

"Hey Uncle Dimka... you made it."

"Yeah, I did." I smiled to my nephew.

"Mama said to go shower and that dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"She did, did she?" I say as I take my jacket off and put my briefcase by the door. "Well, best not upset your Mama then, hey."

"Uh-ah..." he said shaking his head with wide eyes. "She's scary when she gets mad."

"They all are buddy... they all are."

I go to the kitchen to say hello to my sister but just as I open my mouth, my phone rings... "Hey, sis." I say as I pull my phone out of my suit pants. I look down and it's Rose...

"Hey little brother. Answer it, I know you want to." She says as I look back up at her.

I take a deep breath as I press the send button...

"Rose?"

* * *

><p><em>Ya know she was gonna press it!<em>


	41. Chapter 40

_**Look... I'm early! :-)  
>Enjoy...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 40**

There's silence...

"Rose, are you alright?"

I can hear her breathing, so that's good, right?

"Sweetie..."

"I don't want to go home." She says finally.

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm in my car... I just didn't..." she let out a frustrated sigh. "I shouldn't have called... I'm sorry, I'll..."

"No! I told you to call. I'm glad you did. Where are you?"

I didn't think she was going to say anything for a while but I was glad she eventually did. "Outside work."

"I'll come get you."

"No..."

"I'll meet you somewhere." I feel guilty when I see my sister mouth the words... 'Go' and 'It's alright'... She's been so good to me, I feel like I'm disappointing her. I know I'm disappointing Paul when I see his face.

Rose is silent so I cover the mouthpiece and take the opportunity to ask my sister if she wouldn't mind a guest.

"By the look on your face, I'd be silly to say no... Go bring her back."

I seriously love my sister.

"I know you must be hungry," I say to a still silent Rose. "... I know of a great place that serves the best food ever and there's always a great crowd there too... What do you say?" My sister just shakes her head and smiles before going back to her cooking.

"Where do you want to meet?" I hear her say... I'm smiling like a Cheshire cat!

* * *

><p><em>Dinner with the family...? Good, Bad, too early...?<em>


	42. Chapter 41

_**Through his eyes.**_

**Chapter 41**

I told her to meet me at our local grocery store car park. It's not open, but the lights are on. I get there first and park underneath one.

Just over ten minutes later, she pulls in beside me. I smile at her through the windows...

She looks so tired.

I get out and walk over to her door before opening it.

"Hungry?" I ask. I'd like to ask more but the look on her face stops me. For now, I'll just be the shoulder that she looks like she needs.

She nods before taking my offered hand. When she's finally standing in front of me, I pull her in for a hug. I turn my head and breathe her in... It feels wonderful when her arms tighten around my body. We stand like this for what seems like hours and when I feel her grip on me release; I'm almost tempted to pull her back in.

"I needed that... Thanks."

"Anytime..." I say, meaning it so much more than she realises. "We can leave your car here under the light; it's pretty safe here anyway. Then when we've finished eating, I'll just bring you back."

"Okay. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see..." I smile. I hope she won't be freaked out.

It's not far to my sister's house and I can see the confusion on Rose's face as I drive down the suburban street. When I pull into the driveway, her eyes go wide.

"This is _not _a restaurant Dimitri."

"I never said I was taking you to a restaurant Rose..."

She's biting her lip, she's nervous.

"Come on... Dinner will be getting cold."

* * *

><p><em>Cheeky...? Dumb...? LOL... Maybe, but he's definitely cute...<em>


	43. Chapter 42

_Okay, Fri arvo here... And another chapter!  
>Woo Hoo! ;-)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 42**

When I realised we were pulling up to a house, I nearly died... _This was a bad idea Rose... _I told myself. Apart from the few times we'd sung together at the bar, the few conversations we'd had, and the... kiss... I really didn't know this man all that well. For all I knew,_ I_ could be what's on the menu tonight... Instantly, ten different ways I could take down a man of Dimitri's size, went through my head. I wasn't sure how many would actually work.

"Come on... Dinner will be getting cold." _Okay... I'm not dinner. That's a good thing... _

I went to open my door but movement from the house caught my eye. The front door had opened and revealed... a boy! Oh crap... he has a son... He looks so much like him. I felt my stomach fall. Just then my door opened and pulled my attention away from the little mini Dimitri. I looked up and found myself staring at a smirking, know-it-all male.

"Paul's my nephew." He said as I stood up. _Nephew... Damn, he knew what I was thinking. _

"You took long enough." The boy called out.

"Well, you know girls, Paul... Always making us guys late."

"Hey..." I said slightly pushing his arm as he shut the door behind me. His laughter was music to my ears.

"I almost had Mama convinced to put yours in the oven."

"You wound me, little man... I can't believe you were going to start without me. I thought I was your favourite."

"Normally you are, 'cept when you make me wait for my food."

I smile as I watch the banter between these two boys... My heart melts just a little bit more. I'm seriously lovin' this kid though, he's a crack up!

"Well what are ya out here for if you're so hungry?" Dimitri laughs as he ushers me into the house.

* * *

><p><em>I think Paul is the spunkiest kid EVER! JS... hehehe_


	44. Chapter 43

_**Sorry about yesterday, FF was in major fail...  
>No update alerts, no review alerts...<br>Glad to see you all enjoyed the last chapter though!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 43**

Dinner was a resounding success.

My sister and her husband have had a lot of fun at my expense; telling Rose the most embarrassing stories possible. But all is good... She has laughed so much tonight. Her eyes shine with tears as she laughs at yet another telling of my disastrous foray into the dating world at the tender age of thirteen.

"Oh God... that's so funny." Rose says grinning from ear to ear. "Poor you... But at least you got to feel her boobs."

"Rose said _boobs, _Dad..." Paul whispers to Pavel. He's thought the stories were funny too. Secretly, I think he enjoyed any situation where I squirmed.

"Yes, she did." Pavel says grinning.

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's fine, Rose, I'm sure he hears worse at school."

I'm sure he does too...

"Personally, I think that's the whole reason he spilt her drink all over her in the first place." My sister says to Rose as she smirks at me.

"I did not! I was so nervous and then when I knocked her drink over, all I could think of was helping to clean it up."

"Sure Dimitri..." Pavel said with a very serious look on his face... I knew better though; he was smirking on the inside.

"So, do you guys sing every weekend?" Karra asks.

"Yeah, it's been good to get back into it. I've missed it." I say.

"Mmm, and we all know why that is."

"Yes well... it's all over now, isn't it." I said in a voice that said, '_Drop it Sis'_...

"We can only hope."

Sensing that this was not a good topic, Rose spoke up... "You guys should come down one Friday night, he's brilliant." She said softly.

"I think you have it all backwards there Rose." I said truthfully. "You should hear this girl sing Karra... She's got an amazing talent."

* * *

><p><em>Awww... Dimitri the boob groper! hehehehe<em>


	45. Chapter 44

_**Next chapter...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 44 **

We're now sitting in my car, under the lamp post that's shining out around our two cars. I knew I'd be facing the 'Spanish inquisition' from my sister when I finally went home, so I wanted to prolong this for as long as I could.

"So, care to let me in on why you didn't want to go home?" I asked.

Rose took a deep breath as she looked at me; I could see her contemplating if she should tell me or not, then she looked down at her hands. I'm a lawyer; I'm used to reading people's body language. The biggest human flaws are our unconscious tells; you just need to know how to read them, which I do. We all have them. When she looks back at me, I know she's going to tell me the truth. I see the determination in her eyes.

"Adrian turned up at my friend's place last night. I didn't answer the door; he just yelled and carried on. Then he left."

"Was he drunk?" I asked trying to keep my sudden anger under wraps.

"Yeah, more than likely; he's always drunk. He knows things are over, he's just doesn't want to let go, he's always had a hard time letting go of things."

"You're not a _thing_, Rose. He has no right to be in your life if you don't want him there. Are you scared that he'll do something to hurt you?" I ask. I watch her face, waiting to see any fear of the situation I conjure up, but there's none when she answers.

"No... Adrian is many things but he's not violent. Plus, it's not like I don't know how to defend myself."

"Then why didn't you want to go home? Not that I'm complaining..." I smile.

"I'm just... sick of all the shit that he brings into my life. I just didn't want to deal with anymore of it. I've had a few '_sucky' _days at work and the thought of maybe having to deal with Adrian's shit was... not pleasant. I wanted _pleasant, _so I called you."

I smile again. I contemplate my next action... touch her or not...

I reach for one of her hands that are still in her lap.

I bring it to my lips...

I kiss her hand without taking my eyes from hers.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmmm... <em>**:-) ** Why aren't there REAL men like those we make up? I think we need to clue the male of our species into the wonderful world of Fanfiction... maybe then, they'd get a clue! **;-)**


	46. Chapter 45

_Okay, this one is a little longer...  
>Glad to see you all agree with me too... hehehe<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 45**

I walk into my sister's house with a grin on my face. The little make out session by her car had me feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. I look up as I walk into the lounge room and see my sister and brother-in-law both barely containing their smiles; although Pavel's is bigger...

"Just let me go to the bathroom first." I say as I make my way down the hall. I hear Pavel's laughter behind me...

=x=

As I leave the bathroom, I hear my nephew's voice from behind his door.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I ask him when I open the door.

"I am..." he said tilting his head; his eyes squinting. "Are you blind?"

"I _meant _you should be asleep."

"_You_ should say what you mean Uncle Dimka."

"Alright then... Go to sleep Paul." I couldn't help but smile as he screwed up his nose and lay back on his bed.

"I like Rose, she's nicer than Tasha." He says as I go to leave.

"Yes... she's much nicer, I'm glad you like her."

"She's not gonna eat here every night though, right?" I know he's worried about her taking the seconds that used to be reseved for him; I saw the scowl when he saw how much she ate. It was good to see a girl with a decent appetite.

"No, not every night, maybe once in a while."

"Okay, goodnight Uncle Dimka."

"Goodnight Paul, sweet dreams."

Now, if only the next conversation was to go that easy.

"So... Have you kissed her yet?" My sister asks even before my ass is on the seat.

"I don't see that as any of your business."

"So that's a yes then. Okay..."

Pavel looks like he needs popcorn for the show... smirking prick. I need to get in there before she goes and tells Mama...

"Don't read anything into it Karra, alright. We're just friends. I've only known her for a couple of months and we're both straight out of bad relationships. Neither one of us is ready for anything right now..."

"Ah-huh..." She's still smirking.

"Do _not _tell Mama." I say pointing at her to enforce my feelings on this matter.

With that, Pavel roars laughing. My sister tries to shush him but she's laughing nearly as hard.

_I need my apartment back._ I think to myself.

"You own me breakfast in bed, woman." Pavel laughs. "And I expect _lots _of pancakes seeing as I got it word for word..." I can't believe they made a bet on me.

"Laugh it up, Sunny Jim... I wonder what Mama would say if she found out who _really_ broke her favourite vase." I say smugly.

"You didn't!" Karra gasps as she spins on her husband.

God I love blackmail...

* * *

><p><em>hehehe Someone's scared of their Mama! hehehe<em>


	47. Chapter 46

_LOL! So, you all like Pavel?  
>He's normally the quiet, sees everything type of guy...<em>

_Thanks be to Sassy for this errorless chapter... :-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 46**

I get home just in time for a quick shower before I have to leave for the bar. This day has dragged. I throw on my comfiest faded blue denim jeans and my well loved Rolling Stones T-shirt; the one with the big tongue.

It's got a bit of age on it now; the picture's all cracked up...

As I walk out into the living areas, I see Karra and Pavel sitting at the table... dressed like me. My eyebrow lifts...

"We're coming with you. Rose did invite us after all." _Yes, she did... _I realise now just how quiet it is in the house... How did I miss that? Paul must be at my mother's place.

"Okay, let's go then."

=x=

The first thing I do as we walk in is scan the room... There she is, at the bar...

She must know I'm here; her body stiffens slightly and her head turns towards her right shoulder. She's not looking at me though.

"Find a seat Sis; I'll be back in a minute." I say not looking at my sister.

I walk towards her and I see her lips pull up at the side. _Yeah, she feels it too... _

I stand on her right and ask Eddie for a beer before I look at her. I can't help but return her smile. She's stunning... Black denim that looks sprayed on, Foo Fighters tank top...

We match... sort of.

"So are we singing together again tonight?" she asks me.

"Yeah, do you have something in mind?"

"I might... Do you? I picked last time."

I smile again... "Actually, I do... It's not really your normal style, but it could be fun."

"Oh, do tell..."

I smile again as I reach into my back pocket and then hand her the paper with the lyrics printed on it.

* * *

><p><em>Ah... what song has he chosen? It's a good one. <em>


	48. Chapter 47

_**Well... sorry for the delay guys... FF decided that it didn't want to  
>let me upload anything today... I gave it a shot just now and PRESTO!<br>I'm live again! :-) Thanks for all the reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 47**

"Are you normally this cheesy...?" she said giggling as she looks up from the paper.

"I'm afraid it comes out on a fairly regular basis, sorry... So, do you know the words?"

"Yeah, I know the words. There wouldn't be too many people who don't."

She's up first tonight and I go sit with Karolina and Pavel. They're both amazed at Rose's voice. They can't understand why she hasn't been 'found' yet... Me either really.

She joins us as some new 'pretty boy' named Aaron gets up to do a couple of songs. My sister is all over Rose, telling her how fantastic she is. I can't help but agree, although for me, it's not only her voice I think that about.

Emil announces me and I get the same reception that Rose got. Whistling, cheering, clapping... I make my way up to the stage and start. I belt out a few rock numbers, knowing the duet we're doing is mellow. The crowd loves my song choices; everyone is pumped. At the end of my third song, Emil holds up two fingers, silently asking if I'm doing a duet.

I nod yes... He smiles. When I'm finished, he comes out and calls Rose up after asking what song I'm doing.

As the drums start, the deep thrumming of the bass guitar stirs my soul... The crowd cheers, knowing already what we're going to sing...

Baby let's cruise, away from here  
>Don't be confused, the way is clear<br>And if you want it you got it forever  
>This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah so<p>

Then she smiles, almost shyly...

Let the music take your mind, ooh  
>Just release and you will find<br>You're gonna fly away  
>Glad you're goin' my way<br>I love it when we're cruisin' together  
>The music is played for love,<br>Cruisin' is made for love  
>I love it when we're cruisin' together<p>

Baby tonight belongs to us  
>Everything's right, do what you must<br>& inch by inch we get closer & closer  
>To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah so...<p>

By the end... we almost laughing our words, our smiles almost split our faces and the crowd is with us every step of the way.

_I feel lighter than I have in years and I know it's all because of this wonderful woman beside me... _I think to myself as I stare into her eyes.

We leave the stage to a huge round of cheers. When we reach the table my sister is at, all I see are two people with what can only be called, 'knowing smirks' on their faces.

"I always knew you were good Dimka, but holy hell... My baby bro is all grown up..." she pouts in a teasing manner. "You're both unbelievably good, but together... Holy shit..."

"You guys really are great together you know." Pavel says over the top of the next singer. He doesn't normally comment on things like this, so I take the complete with gratitude. When I sit down next to him, he leans towards me... "I'm not only talking about the singing either man..." he says to me.

I know what he means... I glance at Rose before looking back at him nodding...

* * *

><p>I love it when we're cruisin' together! Who wants to cruise with the huge hunk of Russian ManGod? LOL!<br>Review quickly and I'll upload another chapter! Yeah, I'm shamelessly trawling again... ;-)


	49. Chapter 48

_LOL! Well, seems everyone likes a bit of grilled cheese on.. Dimitri... *shakes head* Forget I said that!  
>Anyhoo... On with the story!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 48**

I am _so _pumped after the duet. I haven't felt so... _happy_ in such a long time. Actually, I can't remember _ever _feeling like I do right now. Even talking to his sister, it's like I've known these people all my life. If I had to put a name to how they feel to me, I would say 'family', but I can't be sure about that considering I don't even call the people I'm related to by that word...

"I know it's late but... do you want to go for a coffee or something?" Dimitri asks me. He seems as pumped as I do.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I say. I can see what his sister is thinking; she's been looking at us all night in the same way. I think she knows I've got the hots for her brother.

I offer to bring Dimitri home after I learn that they all came tonight in his car. Karra seems to like that idea and they quickly drive off in his car.

We drive around for a while and notice that all the coffee shops are closed.

"Well, I suppose it is nearly 2am. We can always meet tomorrow..." He suggests. I have another idea.

"Or... we could go to my place, well, my friend's place. I'm staying there till I save up and find somewhere else." He stares into my eyes; I can see he wants to...

"I'd like that."

I nod and try to smother a smile as I face forward and do a U-Turn. We're home in just over fifteen minutes and the first thing I notice is that Lissa's car isn't here...

My heart is beating like the wings of a hummingbird as we make our way up to the apartment. I'm so bloody nervous...

* * *

><p><em>Oh-oh... She's taken him home... and they're all alone... Huh, I'm a poet and didn't know it... I can rhyme anytime... <em>  
><em>Okay, I'm going to bed now...Lack of sleep has finally sent me over the White Cliffs of Sanity! Nighty night! ;-D<em>


	50. Chapter 49

_Dimitri's inner voice is getting a little... naughty? :-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 49**

The apartment is dark when Rose opens the door; either the roommate is asleep or we're alone...

"Lissa must be out, her car wasn't downstairs." Rose informs me. She's biting her bottom lip as she looks around the room.

"If you're uncomfortable Rose, we can always make it another time."

She looks up at me, releasing her lip at the same time.

Her nervousness drops away and is replaced by determination...

"Nope... I'm good. So, how 'bout that coffee? How do you like it?"

_Oh... that's a loaded question... _I feel my eyebrow lift up...

"Black..."

"Just black; nothing else?" She asks. I nod and smirk...

She makes a mean cup of coffee, let me just say. We sit on her sofa; sideways... facing each other with one leg tucked up under us... talking. She makes me laugh with the things she tells me she got up to at school. She would have been _every _teacher's worst nightmare.

When she yawns, I know it's time to go. I won't make her drive me home, it's too late, I'll just get a cab. "I should go, it's late."

"Oh, okay... I'll just get my keys."

"No... Stay, you're tired, I'll just call a cab." I say as I stand. "I had the best time tonight, better than I've had in... I can't even remember to tell you the truth."

"Me too." She stands up. We're facing each other and I need to go before I kiss her again. I smile as I take a step backwards and then pick up my phone from the coffee table.

I walk to the door. I can feel her following me. I put my hand on the door handle. "If I don't see you beforehand, I'll see you next Friday night." I say as I turn around.

"No..." I tilt my head as I watch her eyes close and her bottom lip get pulled in between her teeth again. Her eyebrows draw together but when she opens her eyes...

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh... 'No' as in good... or bad? What do you all think?<em>


	51. Chapter 50

_**Let's see what she decided shall we?  
>Thanks Sassy...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 50 **

I watch him walk to the door. I want desperately to stop him... When he says that he'll see me next Friday; the words just fly out of my mouth...

"No..." I close my eyes as I try to calm my nerves. "Stay..." _With me... _I finish silently. "It's late. There's no need to go home."

His brow knots together like he doesn't like my idea... _Shit, maybe he doesn't... I'm mortified..._

"Or not..." I splutter... "You don't have to stay, it was just a suggestion. Karra's probably waiting for you to get home... too... Just forget I said... anything... I'll see you..."

My ramblings are cut off... by a warm pair of lips... _Oh God, yes... _Again, my toes curl...

His hands cup my face.

Lips caress lips.

Tongues taste.

My hands slip into his hair... _It's so soft..._

My body gravitates to his, like some magnetic pull...

His hands slide down to my shoulders and around to my back; pulling me in tighter...

My arms wrap around his neck, holding him in place. My lips part from his and I take a breath before diving right back in...

He lifts me up off the ground. My right leg wraps around his waist, the other around his thigh. One of his hands is on my ass, holding me up. Kneading...

I moan... It feels _so _good... "Stay..." I whisper against his lips. "We don't need to... Just stay..."

He goes back to kissing me. Then he turns off the light by the door and walks in the darkness towards the hallway.

I can _feel_ him... hard, against me. He's just as affected as I am, only _he_ can't hide it.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! <strong>hehehehe


	52. Chapter 51

_**Well, it's nearly midnight here so I'm gonna  
>put up one last chapter... <strong>_

_**Sorry for the ending... LOL! ;-D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 51**

_Stay... Stay... She asked me to stay... I can't, I __**won't**__ say no... _

The feeling of her, the scent of her wrapping around me is intoxicating... By the way she says that 'we don't need to...' I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to make me feel like I have to... _Silly woman! _I want to; I'd love nothing more than... to do more, but I won't. I don't want _anything _to ruin what's between us, so I'm taking this slow...

I turn off the light after getting my bearings then walk towards the hall. I have no idea which is her room though. "Right..." she says not stopping the kiss. I can't help but chuckle... 'like minds' and all that! We bang along the wall in the dark, kissing, laughing... until I find and open her bedroom door.

"Which way?" I ask once I walk us in; quickly going back to the kiss.

She moans, gripping me tighter with her legs.

"Forward... Right..." I go right... "No, my right." _Oh_...

I open my eyes briefly and see that they've become accustomed to the darkness; though the moonlight helps... I can just make out the bed. I don't want to drop her, so I bend down, lowering her to the floor. I cup her face in my hands. I can't see a lot, but I see the shine on her eyes and the moisture of her lips...

"In case you're wondering, I'd love to stay. But you can't sleep in this." I say tugging at the waist of her jeans. "Go change, I'll wait here." I place one last kiss against her lips before letting her go.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'm a guy; don't ya know we always wear our PJ's under our clothes."

"Really?"

"Yup..."

"Well, so do I..." She says. "But I don't actually own any PJ's." I'm confused...

"Then what do you... Oh!" Yeah, I'm slow... She wears nothing to bed...

Then she pops the button at her waist. _Fuck!_

* * *

><p><em>Sleep tight my dears! hahahaha! ***Running away before mugs get thrown at my head!***<em>


	53. Chapter 52

_**Well, well, well... Not fans of cliff hangers? LOL! Sorry... (wink)**_

_**On with the show!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 52**

As I watch; I repeat in my head..._ You want to take this slow... you want to take this slow... you want to take this slow... _

The button is open. Then the zipper...

"Do you also sleep in a shirt?" she asks.

"No..." _Shit! I should have said yes... _

"Good." She bites at her lip.

Then her hands are pulling at my shirt. I don't offer any resistance as she pushes it upwards and then off... My eyes take in as much of her as they can see; my breathing is halfway between normal and panting. As my shirt falls to the floor, I kiss her again... I _have_ to...

I also have to moan at the feeling of her hands on me. It's been a long time since someone has touched me this way; following every line of muscle, every contour... Lovingly...

_You want to... take this... um..._

I'm now harder than I think I've ever been... in my life!

_Slow... yeah... _

Her left hand makes its way back into my hair and holds me tight against her as her right directs one of mine under her shirt.

As she pushes my hand up over her ribs, she takes the final step backwards between us and the bed, pulling me along with her.

I feel the edge of lace that holds her ample breasts and I can't help but savour the feel of it. It's been a long time... She pulls away and the moonlight flashes against the white of her teeth as she smiles. Then she sits and tugs at the waist of my jeans. "I know these are probably quite comfy, but I'm guessing they aren't the PJ's you were referring to before." I hear the smile in her voice.

"No, they aren't." I say, but before I can say anything else, she has the button undone. That action makes me aware of just how overdressed I feel compared to her so I move quickly to remedy that. I bend down and kiss her once more.

Distracting. My hand slips down to the hem of her shirt. Then it's off...

Gently and without stopping the kiss, I ease her back onto the mattress.

Lips kiss. Tongues caress and taste.

Hips grind.

My hands cup and knead her full breasts. I can feel her flesh harden against my thumbs as I pass them over the white lace bra. _White_... I need to see...

I move slightly downwards. My cock twitches at the sight in front of me. I can't stop myself; I bend down, circling the hardened flesh with the tip of my tongue. I draw her into my mouth, lace and all. I suck gently, slowly...

_Slowly... oh shit!_

She arches up, moans, holding me to her.

My hand slips underneath her and before I know it; her bra is undone...

_You weren't going to do this... _I think to myself. I must have stopped what I was doing.

Hands pull at my hair; bringing my eyes up to hers.

"I want this." She says confidently. "I know you do too."

Our eyes lock for what seems hours but in reality, probably only seconds.

I make up my mind.

I move up her body and hold her face between my hands. It's dark but I know deep, brown eyes are staring back at me. "Yes... I do, very much... but we're both..."

"Adults." She finishes. "We're both _single _adults."

I'm still torn and I'm pretty sure she knows it, but her next words cement my previous decision...

"I've wanted to feel you inside me since I first laid eyes on you." She reaches over to her bedside table and I hear the crinkle of foil... I know what it is without even looking.

There's no more hesitation.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... She's a bit of an eager beaver isn't she...? NO! Don't even go there! You dirty, dirty minded people...hahahaha<br>I'm gonna be really mean here people... 10 reviews and the next part goes up! _


	54. Chapter 53

_Erin, you big cheater! LOL! I laughed so much... Thank you!  
>Now... for the good part! ***licks lips***<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 53**

As the words left my mouth, I watched his eyes change in the light of the moon... A split second later and the control that had been teetering on the edge of a knife, faltered.

His mouth crashed against mine as goosebumps covered my body from head to toe. He lifted his body enough to pull the white lace from my chest.

Then he pulled away.

"What...?"

"Shhh..." he whispered. He stood up beside the bed looking down at me. Staring...

"See something you like?" I couldn't help but say. It earned me a soft chuckle.

"Yes." He grabbed the ends of my jeans and pulled. Once they were gone, he whispered... "You're stunning."

No-one had ever said that to me before. Especially not someone as gorgeous as the man in front of me.

He covered my legs with his large hands, sliding them upwards until he reached the lace at my hips. Without a word, he slid them down my legs; leaving me completely exposed to him while he stood, still in his undone jeans. Even in the dim light of my room, I could see the unbridled desire in his eyes. Never, have I seen _that_ look directed at me...

His tongue came out to wet his lips before his eyes came back to my own... Once more his hands glided over my thighs; his thumbs on the soft, inside skin. My eyes closed as he neared where I wanted his touch the most... But it never came...

His hands continued up, over my trembling stomach and rapidly panting chest to cover my breasts. My eyes squeezed tighter as his fingers rolled and pinched at my nipples.

"Are you sure Rose?" he asked me softly.

"Very... Trust me, if I didn't, I would have rendered you unconscious by now." I returned the grin I saw flashing in the moonlight. "I think you're way overdressed; I think I need to remedy that."

"I think you may be right."

So I did...

In the limited light, the hard lines of his body were even more defined, more sculptured and the sight of it took my breath away.

My eyes rolled back and my mind went blank as his mouth and hands explored my body. I held his gaze as our bodies came together.

Slowly...

Gently...

Our bodies moved.

Our eyes stayed locked together.

As I felt my body climb higher and higher, I felt my heart ache... but in the _good_ way, in the _scary_ way.

_How is this possible?_

_How can I feel the way I do when I've only known him a couple of months?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm all shaky... in the good way... LOL!<em>


	55. Chapter 54

_**Look... 3 chapters in one day!  
>Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, you've definitely made me laugh!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 54 **

As I lay on my side, my head propped up on my elbow, here in the early morning sunlight... I watch Rose sleep.

I thought she was 'hot' when I first laid eyes on her.

I thought she had an amazing voice when I first heard her sing.

I thought she was electrifying the first time I touched her skin.

And she was, _is_ all of that... but now I know there's more. Much, much more...

She is stunning, beautiful, fierce and confident, but she also has a heart of gold. A heart that had not been treasured the way it's deserved to be; I plan to remedy that.

I realised last night, looking into her eyes as my body moved within hers, that over the last couple of months I'd started to feel more for her than just friendship, more than lust. We shared so many likes and dislikes, ideals and hopes.

As I watched her shatter beneath me, I realised I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to see that again... over and over and over again.

"Dimitri..." she said so softly, I almost didn't hear what she said. Had it been any other word than my name, I probably wouldn't have understood her.

But I did.

She sighed and rolled into me, pushing me onto my back.

Her arm rested across my chest, her leg over mine. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her in place as I kissed the top of her head.

Within seconds, her body moved against me, in a way that told _exactly _what she was dreaming about...

Who was I to argue?

My free hand touched the already hardened nipple at my chest... I needed her awake for what I had planned.

* * *

><p>I <em>so <em>know what he has planned... ;-p LOL...  
>Just a quick shout out for a story that I'm beta'ing at the moment. It's really good and deserves more readers and reviews... Very intreguing and definitely worth a read. It's called Wounds Wide Open and it's written by LanaW.81<p>

http:/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7882539/8/


	56. Chapter 55

_**Only a little one...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 55**

It was _never_ like this with Tasha, even when things were new and good. _Never _have I felt such a connection with another human being as I do with Rose...

_How is it possible?_

_How can someone I've only known for such a brief amount of time, fill my heart this fast? _

I'm not a stupid man, I'm highly educated. I was brought up with parents who openly loved one another to the point of extreme teenage embarrassment. I know what I feel for her is more than just sex, more than lust... I _know_ what it is, but I still don't understand how it's possible to feel this so quickly.

We spend the weekend together; it seems she's having as much trouble keeping her hands off me as I am keeping mine off her.

I feel like I'm fifteen again, experiencing my first crush.

Sunday night comes and I have to say goodbye... well, not goodbye exactly. We've made plans for me to come back on Wednesday night; she wants me to meet her friend.

* * *

><p>Oh... the <em>friend... <em>How do you think that will go? Are ya scared D? :-)


	57. Chapter 56

_**Sorry about yesterday... busy, busy...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 56**

Over the last few weeks, I've seen Rose grow happier and happier. I thought it was the fact that she'd finally got that pissed up, no-hoper out of her life. But then I realised that she was at her happiest the nights she'd come home from the club; well, the Friday nights anyway.

Because of work I've never been able to watch her sing on Friday's, but I usually went on the Saturday nights.

I couldn't make it last Saturday night because of the family weekend get together with my family. Andre wanted to introduce his new girl... What a bitch she is... She looks like she's twelve... He didn't like it much when I told him _that_...

I wasn't impressed that I'd spent all that money on plane fares just to meet _her!_

By the time I walked into the apartment on Sunday night, I was in a crabby mood.

Until I saw Rose... On the couch... looking like she'd just eaten the proverbial canary!

"What has you smiling like that, Cheshire?" I asked smiling. I loved seeing her this happy. "Or should I ask, '_Who'_?"

I knew that look; I'd had it myself a couple of times... That sort of smile is achievable after 'rock you world' sex...

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Yeah, sure you don't. Who's the lucky man?"

She turned to face me and the smirk only got bigger.

"Liss..." Rose said a little apprehensively. "How fast is too fast?"

"Well that depends on what we're talking about here. Kissing, sex..."

"Love...?" She says softly.

_Oh hell..._

* * *

><p><em>How fast is too fast? Let me know what you think.<em>


	58. Chapter 57

_Didn't you guys like the last chapter?  
><em>_Second one for today...  
>Reviews = chapters... ;-)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 57**

Monday and Tuesday I just wanted to write off as 'hell in a hand basket'... The client was stubborn, obstructive, and obstinate and I wanted to throw him out of my office window. By Wednesday, I knew I was going to lose the case and if there is one thing I hate, it's losing a fight! And that's what court is... a modern day, corporate battlefield.

I was walking to my car when my cell buzzed from my jacket pocket. I smiled when the message opened.

_**I can't wait for you to taste me... oops; I mean... taste the dinner I made you. ;-) **_

"That's so mean..." I said to my phone. I pressed the button on my key ring, unlocking my door and then threw my briefcase onto the passenger seat. I got in and turned the key. It was getting colder now and I wanted some heat.

I smiled as I typed out my reply.

_I can't wait to taste you... I mean, your dinner. I'll see you soon Beautiful. _

We had text each other a lot over the last few days; they were the only thing keeping me sane. The distance away from her had me stressing more than the Hans Croft case and _that_ was really saying something.

Another buzz, another message; I can't help but smile wider.

_**Damn, I need my own place...**_

I knew exactly what she meant.

I made a mental note to call Tasha and see how she's going with finding a place of her own; I need my apartment back. Before I can answer her, my phone buzzes again.

_**BTW, do you know any single guys? Liss needs a man – bad! **_

I laugh as a face pops up in my mind's eye. If she's anything like Rose, I think my cousin would be perfect for her.

_As a matter of fact... I do! I'll tell you more when I see you. _

I pull out of my carpark and head to my sister's to shower and change.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder who his cousin is? ***snicker, snicker***<em>


	59. Chapter 58

_You're getting 2 right now and another later on...  
>I have to go out for a while... :-)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 58**

"So, will you be coming home tonight?" My sister asks as I grab my keys and wallet.

"Probably, but I'll let you know if my plans change." I can see she's bursting to know more, but I also know she respects my privacy and won't ask for details. I'll talk to her soon, but for now... I want to keep it all to myself.

"You do that!" she calls out as I walk out the door.

I'm surprised to find myself nervous as I pull into Rose's driveway. Not because of seeing her again but she told me how protective her friend is of her. She had been trying to get Rose to leave her loser boyfriend for ages and she'd told me on Monday that her friend was more than a little weary when she told her about me.

I guess I just had to show that I was nothing like the ex...


	60. Chapter 59

_Wow... 2 together...** ;-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 59**

I opened the door, and there he was...

His size never failed to take my breath away, as well as my mental faculties.

"Hi, Gorgeous." He said smiling.

"Hi, to you too Handsome; come on in."

He walked in, allowing me room to shut the door but once I turned back to him, he was there... A hand came up and the backs of his talented fingers lightly ghosted over my cheekbones. I couldn't help the blush that spread over my face at the images that came to mind.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I replied.

His hand meshed into the hair at the back of my neck and silently, his eyes asked me for more. I happily gave it.

My hands came to rest against his muscular chest as I pushed up onto my toes. He smiled his lopsided smile just before bending down to push his lips against my own.

"Wow..." I breathed out. "A girl could get used to this."

"Good, as long as it's you getting used to it."

Adrian may have pulled the wool over my eyes in our relationship, but there was absolutely no mistaking the honesty in _this_ man's voice or his eyes. Deep down inside, I felt I could trust this man with my life... I'd never felt that way about anyone, not even my own parents, well... maybe Liss.

"Come on, Lissa's dying to meet you."

I led him into the lounge where my friend was fiddling with the sound system she'd just bought. She had her back to us, taking a sip of her wine when I cleared my throat.

She turned around smiling but that soon turned into a choking fit. I guess swallowing wine just as you take in a man such as Dimitri isn't a good idea. I ran over to thump her back as her eye bugged out of her head. She coughed and coughed but I could see her eyes darting all over him; taking in his size. I guess when I was giving her his description and said... '_And he's HUGE!' _I guess she thought I was talking dirty...

"Fuck..." she whispered between gasps. "How did he fit?"

I glanced up at him, blushing slightly and smiling as I remembered _exactly _how he fit... and by the look on his face, he remembered too...

* * *

><p><em>I think I'd blush too... just a bit. But HOT DAMN! What an image...<em>


	61. Chapter 60

_A couple of you are liking this Lissa... Me too...  
>My hubby and I went to see "The McClymonts" last night... they're brilliant.<br>Youtube them, they are amazing..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 60**

After the near death experience of Rose's friend not long after I arrived, the night got infinitely better from there.

I tried to make out that I hadn't heard what Lissa had said to Rose about me 'fitting'... but every time I looked at Rose, I couldn't help but remember Saturday night and Sunday morning...

Lissa was a wonderful woman, beautiful inside and out and loved Rose like a sister; a fierce defender of her too. It didn't take long after the conversation steered to Rose's ex before I saw Lissa's claws come out.

"I tried my damnedest to persuade Rose to leave his drunken, pot smokin' ass, but for some unknown reason, my powers of persuasion have little effect on her. It works on everyone else..."

"It's my thick skull..." Rose said smiling and tapping the side of her head. "And parents don't count."

Then came the inquisition I knew was coming...

Liss fired off questions left and right; she'd make a damned good prosecutor if she ever wanted to leave her chosen field of public relations for the government.

"I'm gathering Rose has told you all about the vampire?"

_Huh? _I quickly looked between the girls for explanation. Rose closed her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"That's what Liss has called Adrian for a while now." Rose explained.

"Well, he sucks the life out of everyone he comes in contact with; his parents, siblings... you. Personally, I think if the shoe fits then he can wear it."

"That's my mantra." I said looking at Lissa. "I know someone else that could fit that bill; who knows, they probably come from the same gene pool."

Looking at Rose, I saw that she understood who I was talking about.

* * *

><p><em>So Lissa has a backbone... Nice to see hey!<em>


	62. Chapter 61

_Yup, it's offical! You all like a Lissa with a backbone! hehehe_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 61**

As we ate, Lissa continued to ask me seemingly innocent questions. It didn't take me long to see what she was after. I reiterated my previous thoughts on her becoming a lawyer. "You'd make a formidable lawyer Lissa, you sure you don't want to change professions?" I asked her.

"Well, I would but then how would _you_ make any money?" I couldn't help but return the smirk she sent my way.

"Easy, I'd just make sure you worked for me."

"Alright you two..." Rose interrupted. I could see she was pleased that we were getting on so well, so was I to tell you the truth. Before I knew it, my lips were pressed against her temple. After a wonderful meal and many funny stories while we cleaned up, Liss bade us all goodnight; she had an early morning meeting.

Rose led me into the lounge room. We sat a few feet apart, strangely nervous now we were on our own.

_Stuff this... _I thought to myself. I reached out and took her hand, pulling her over to me.

"I've _really _missed you." I whispered before kissing her softly._ More than I thought possible._

"Can you stay?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." I grinned as she giggled against my lips. "I'll have to leave early though. I'll need to go home and change before going into work."

"Well then, we'd best go to bed right now, 'cause I don't see us going to sleep any time soon."

"Good... because I'm _wide_ awake."

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh... isn't that sweet! They're gonna watch movies in bed!<em> ;-)


	63. Chapter 62

_**Woo-Hoo... Update number 3 for the day!  
>Enjoy peoples... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 62**

"It's not that hard Tasha." I said frustrated, sitting at my desk and rubbing my hands hard against my face. I knew she was stalling. It was hard leaving Rose this morning, I wanted to wake her up and feel her around me again, but I settled for a soft kiss and watching her smile in her sleep before I left.

"Yes, it is Dimka. I can't find anything nice that's this close to work; they're all dumps. You wouldn't want me living in a dump would you?"

_If it meant you leaving my apartment... yes! _"No, Tasha, of course not. I'll give you another week; I'll even help you look for somewhere." I'd already given her two weeks.

"Will you come with me?" The seductive tone she used did nothing but get me angry.

"No. I'm busy this coming week." I said shortly. "I know someone in real estate; I'll ask her to see what's around."

"Sure." I guess she got the hint.

After I hang up, I scroll down to a name that makes me smile.

I type out a message... _I can't concentrate. All I can think of is you. _I press 'Send'.

Just then a knock at my door makes me look up, then it opens.

"Are you ready, Son?"

My phone buzzes in my hand.

"I'll be there in a minute Dad." I say as I open the message. I can't wait to read what she's sent back.

_**I know what you mean. All I can FEEL is you. **_I feel my grin turn smug... Sue me...

I look up and see my father... he too is a master at reading people.

"Hmm, I haven't seen _that _look on your face before. I'm gathering your mother doesn't know of this new development."

_Damn! _He leaves my doorway laughing... I have a feeling she will soon though.

* * *

><p>Oh-oh... Looks like Mama Belikov's gonna learn her boy's in <em>LURVE! :-) Let me know what you think...<em>


	64. Chapter 63

_Sorry about yesterday.. RL got in the way..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 63**

I called the real estate woman, a former client whom I've stayed friends with about finding a new apartment for Tasha. I'd saved Alberta Peters from losing her real estate business after she'd found out her husband had been cheating on her and stealing money from the business. She was one tough woman and I respected her a lot.

Within an hour of arriving at work on Friday morning, she'd couriered over a pile of apartment listings, complete with pictures, all within a price range I knew Tasha could afford.

I thought of calling Tasha and telling her some of the addresses in front of me, but I needed her to see that I knew what these places looked like, so I fired off a text message. I needed this out of the way so I could relax tonight.

_I've found some apartments for you to look at if you'd like to come to my office. _

_**Lunch? **_Was her reply.

_If that's the only time you can get here. _I text back, I knew what she was doing, but I needed my apartment back; I needed her gone and out of my life. I'd play the game...

_**K, C U then. Txxx **_

_What the hell? What's with the kisses? Does she not understand that I want out? _I thought to myself.

_=x=_

When a knock sounded at my door, I glanced to the clock on my computer screen...

12:00pm. She's nothing if not punctual.

"Come in." I called out.

"Hi Dimka."

"Tasha. Have a seat." I didn't get up to greet her, I just pointed to the chair in front of my desk with my pen before finishing off what I was writing.

I opened the draw beside me and pulled out the file; the one with all the places Alberta found. "Wow, you really have been busy. I didn't realise you wanted me gone so badly."

"I just don't see a reason to drag this out any longer than need be, do you?"

"I suppose not." She said as she opened the file. "Where did you find all of these?"

"My friend, the realtor. I gave her the specifics and this is just a few of the ones she sent over." She nodded without comment. "There are some beautiful places in there, definitely _not _dumps. A couple which are probably better than my place. My friend said she'd meet with you next week on any of the places that you like."

Alberta was actually pleased to see Tasha gone. On the few occasions that they'd met, Tasha hadn't tried to hide the person she really is.

"I'd hoped that it wouldn't come to this, Dimitri." I didn't like the way she said that, but I wouldn't be deterred from what I wanted to achieve. I ploughed ahead...

"Unfortunately, it has. But as you've always said, we're still young..." she looked up at me when I recited the words she'd often said to me. "It's time to move on Tasha. I don't love you and you don't love me, there's nothing left for us to do than to move on."

* * *

><p><em>You tell her D! She's soooo delusional! Do you think she'll go quietly?<em>


	65. Chapter 64

_Holy Toledo Batman... You guys REALLY, loved that  
>last chapter, hey? :-)<br>Yeah, Tasha really is a bitch!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through her eyes.<br>A week later...**_

**Chapter 64**

"Oh for the love of God, Rose... will you sit your ass down. He'll be here when he gets here."

I stopped my pacing, glaring down at her incredulously... "Oh really, Wise One... thank you for that enlightening thought." _He'll be here when... _"He's here!"

"I can see that." She said with a snort.

_Damn... I hadn't meant to say that out loud. _

He looked up and smiled as our eyes met. We'd decided to meet at the bar but he would be coming home with me again; we didn't want to be apart this weekend. He'd also organised for his cousin to meet Lissa tonight as well, although she didn't know that.

After serious effort to take my eyes off him, I finally saw the guy behind him... _Holy hell... _

"Hello Beautiful." He greeted me. Instantly my attention was back on him and his arm wrapped around me, I didn't even get a chance to say hello back before he kissed me.

When I was sufficiently breathless, he pulled away from me. "I seriously love how you say hello..." I said. "Although, I'd be really pissed if I wasn't the _only_ one you greeted that way."

A quick laugh was my reply before his kissed me chastely. "I can honestly say that I've _never _kissed _any_one like I kiss you."

"That's true." I heard someone say from behind Dimitri's body. I craned my head to the right and was met with the most unbelievable blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Oh, sorry... Rose, Lissa... this is my cousin, Christian Ozerov. His mother is my father's sister."

"Hi Christian." I said. Even though his body was facing Dimitri and I... his attention was firmly pointed in Lissa's direction. By the dazed look on her face, I was fairly sure we'd been forgotten.

"Hi..." Liss said in a voice I hadn't heard from her ever before.

* * *

><p><em>Oh... Looks like Lissa has lost a bit of her strength... She's gone weak at the knees... <em>  
><em>For those on my facebook page, I'll put up a picture of 'my' Christian.<em>


	66. Chapter 65

_Here we go... It getsreal __interesting from here on in...  
>I love hearing your thoughts on what's gonna happen!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 65**

I walk in and my eyes scan for the one face I want to see the most.

It doesn't take long.

There she is...

"So, where is this girl you want me to meet?" My cousin asks. In my search for Rose, I actually forgot he was behind me.

"Follow me."

I walked off, not making sure he was following. As I get closer, her eyes focus behind me... But I soon bring them back...

"Hello Beautiful." I say as I pull her into my arms. I can't be this close to her and not kiss her either, so I do.

"I seriously love how you say hello..." she says. "Although, I'd be really pissed if I wasn't the only one you greeted that way."

She cracks me up... but I kiss her again to silence her wayward thinking. "I can honestly say that I've _never _kissed _any_one like I kiss you."

"That's true." Christian says still standing behind me.

I look back to my cousin and see his face and smile. I'm betting that that will be the last thing he'll be saying to me for a while... I knew Lissa would take his breath away. Introductions are made but I think they fall on deaf ears.

"I feel like we're intruding." Rose said smiling.

I think she's right.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will go up after 10 reviews... So you choose how fast it goes up!<em> :-)


	67. Chapter 66

_LOL! You can all thank Katie-Kakes for review no 10! :-)  
>And no, writing review 10 times does not count! hehehehe<br>Oh, and jmcfall... it's psycho Tasha... LOL!  
>You guys crack me up! <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 66**

"Come on man, let's get some drinks. What'll it be ladies?" I ask. Then I'm physically moving my cousin towards the bar.

"Holy shit..." he said looking back over his shoulder as he walked. "She's stunning."

"I seriously hope you're talking about the blonde, Chris. If not, I'd really hate to break my promise to your mother about not hurting you." I snickered at the almost wilting look he gives me; God knows he tries hard to look intimidating. "Hey Eddie, two beers and two reds..."

"You could have prepared me dude." Chris says. "You could have told me how beautiful she was _before_ I came here and made myself look like a total moron."

"I didn't think you looked any different than normal Chris, I'm sure they didn't notice anything." I laughed and ducked out of the way of his half-assed attempt to hit me. "Anyway, I told you she was really pretty."

"Yeah, pretty... not jaw-droppingly gorgeous..."

_Why would I, that's the description I use to describe Rose._

By how my cousin was looking at Lissa, I knew the night was off to a great start.

As we wait for our drinks, I turn to my right and do a double take... I look back to the table where I know we left the girls... _Huh..._

I turn back to my right but all I see are strange faces.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, they're such saps... I know I'm dreaming, but in MY world... guys really do talk this way! LOL!<em>


	68. Chapter 67

_Only a few picked up on the bit at the end of the last chapter...  
>Let's see what you missed...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 67**

"I feel like another." I say to my empty glass. "Can I get anyone another drink?"

"No thanks." Lissa says mid laugh, who knew that Christian could be so funny...

"No thanks, I'm up soon." Rose says. I nod and give her a quick kiss before walking over to the bar.

It's a busy night and I've had to wait for him to make his way over to me. "Another beer thanks Eddie." I call out over the music.

I feel someone's arm touch mine. I look down into dark, brown eyes and a face so similar to Rose's it's hard to look away. I take in all of her features; they're so alike...

She notices me staring.

"Hi." She says with a smile.

"Hi." I can't help but reply.

"Do you know someone singing here tonight?" she asks.

I see my beer put in front of me and I turn to see Eddie staring at the girl too. I raise my brows in a gesture meant to convey '_Do you believe this?', _when he turns to face me. I'm pretty sure he's as thrown as I am.

"Ah, no... and yes. I sing here as does my girlfriend." I throw some bills towards Eddie.

"Oh, really? I can't wait."

"I better get back." I say before turning around.

* * *

><p><em>Oooowwww... Who's this? So Lana? Were you close? :-)<em>


	69. Chapter 68

_Okay... well here's another one... and if you're all good  
>little reviewers, you'll get another one before I go to bed too...<strong> ;-D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 68**

Two more singers do their sets and I'm ready for another drink. This time I'm ordering more than just my own.

"Can I get a Jack and coke, two vodka & Oranges and a Scotch & dry, Ed?"

"Sure... Which one's yours? Not often you steer away from Vodka or your beer." I smile... he knows me well.

"I haven't drunk with Jack for a while, so I thought I should get reacquainted."

"That's cool." He laughs.

He fixed mine first and placed it in front of me. I took a sip and closed my eyes as I felt the warmth spread. I turned to my left just as the 'Rose look-a-like' walks to the bar.

"Hello again." She says.

"Hi, enjoying the night so far?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am. When are you on?"

"Not for a while." I look down at my watch. "Another hour... hour and a half maybe... something like that." I was two singers behind Rose when I went to register at the start of the night, but there wouldn't be too many behind me... if any.

"Cool, I look forward to it."

Just then Eddie taps my arm.

"Eighteen Ninety man."

I nod and hand over a twenty. "Keep the change." I say. It's not much of a tip but he knows I'll give him more through the night. He smiles before looking over to the '_not Rose'_ girl and she orders some sort of cocktail. The smashing of glass at the other end of the bar pulls my attention away... and Eddie's pissed; the new bartender is all thumbs.

"Well, I'll see you later." I say as I turn back to the woman.

"I hope so." She replies over the music.

Somehow, I make it back to the table with all four drinks in my hands without spilling.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder who she is...? Plus, you guys need to go back and read the end of ch 66... I never said the girls went anywhere, did I? LOL! I love your theories too... Abe making more babies? Psycho Tasha in disguise? hehehe All shall be revealed... :-)<em>


	70. Chapter 69

_I was a bit worried about where the story goes from here...  
>I hope you like it...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 69**

"I'm feeling a bit weird, I think I'm gonna go out for some fresh air." I say to everyone.

"Want me to come?" Chris asks.

"Nah, enjoy the show, I'll be back soon."

I can see Rose is concerned.

"Luke is on after Denis, then me; if you're not back by then, I'll come looking for you." She says.

"I won't be that long Beautiful." I say before I kiss her smiling lips.

"Are you leaving already?" Mason asks as I walk up to him.

"No, just need some air."

"You don't look too good man."

"I'm not _feeling _too good either.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know your thoughts guys... I like your way of thinking Evette!<em>


	71. Chapter 70

_Okay, well, here's the next one and if you all let me know just how much  
>you want the next chapter, you'll get it too! :-D<br>Man, I love reading your theories... One of you is dead on! But which one?  
>Mwah ha ha ha ha...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 70**

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Lissa asks me. I'd actually been thinking the same thing. Denis has just started his second song; I'm up after his third...

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if he's alright."

"I'll come with you."

Hearing our conversation, Chris stands like he's coming too.

"Do you mind staying Chris?" Lissa asks. "If we all leave, someone will take our seats."

"Oh, okay. Come get me if you need me."

We make our way to the rear door and I return the smile Mason gives me.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too?" he says. _What? _Suddenly I don't feel too good either...

"No... Um, have you seen Dimitri?"

"Yeah, he went outside; he wasn't looking to crash hot. I thought he must have either gone home or back inside thought the front door, otherwise I would have gone looking for him myself."

"No, he wasn't feeling well. I'll see if I can find him."

"I'll come too." He says. I can tell he won't take no for an answer.

We didn't see anything when we first went outside. His car is still here. We're close enough that we can see that it's empty.

"Maybe he's around here." Mason said indicating the alleyway between the club and the next building.

What we're met with takes my breath away.

Dimitri... making out with some other woman.

"Dimitri?" I call out.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, You know who you are now... clever little chick! LOL!<em>


	72. Chapter 71

_**All you wonderful reviewers... Thank you!  
>This is a long one, I hope you enjoy it!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 71**

"Rose..." he says, pushing his face into the woman's long hair. I watched his hand lift her leg up to his hip. "I love you Rose, with all my heart."

My rapidly thumping heart stops suddenly... The first time I hear him say those words and it's to someone else...

"What's going on?" I say softly to no-one in particular. My heart breaks at what's in front of me. I can't move...

"Stuff this..." Mason says before running over to the horror in front of me. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

He pulls the woman away from him, Lissa and I gasp... Liss turns to me before quickly turning back.

It's like I'm looking in a mirror. She could be my twin...

Then there's confusion.

Lissa's yelling, Mason's yelling... my head is swimming; my eyes are stinging.

Mason's voice pulls me out of my shock. "Rose, something's wrong with him, I think he's been drugged."

_What? Drugged? Drugged... _It takes a few seconds to sink in. Drugged... I look to the other woman who Lissa is now screaming at.

She's me... he called her my name... He's drugged.

"Rose! I need your help." Mason calls out again.

I look back at him.

Dimitri is on the ground now.

I run over...

"What's wrong, why's he on the ground?" I ask in a slightly hysterical voice.

"You need to go back inside, tell Eddie he's been drugged. Get some water while I call an ambulance; it might help dilute whatever he's been given." He says as he pulls out his cell phone. "GO!"

I jump and scramble to my feet. I turn and start to run back to the bar. But I need to do something first...

I walk up to her... look her in the eyes... "You're lucky I don't _rip_ your heart out." I growl between clenched teeth.

"You can't touch me." She sneers.

_Wanna bet? _

With a lightning fast jab, my fist finds its way into her gut. "DON'T let her leave!" I growl to Lissa. She nods as the woman gasps and struggles in her grip. I quickly do as Mason tells me and Eddie calls Emil over as he gets me the water. Christian must have seen me come back inside and is now trying to ask me what's going on...

"Just follow me." I say. Emil, Christian and I make our way back outside.

I hear sobbing...

As we round the corner, I see Mason holding the woman and Liss holding Dimitri... on the ground. "What have I done?" he cries in a slurring voice. "I thought she was Rose. Are you sure she's not Rose?"

"Shit..." Emil curses beside me.

I drop down in front of where Liss is holding a crying Dimitri. "Dimitri? It's alright, you were..."

"NO!" he yells... "You're not... my Rose... get a_way!"_

I'm shocked... Can't he tell it's me?

"It's the drugs." Emil says as a hand comes to my shoulder. "Give him the water."

I hand it over to Lissa and she gets him to drink. I watch as he cries in my friends arms. She tries to tell him that it's really me, but he can't hear her.

I turn to the bitch behind me. "_WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM_?" I scream. All the bitch does is smile at me. "_TELL_ ME!"

"_E!_ I gave him some E!" She sneers. "You don't deserve him, home- wrecker!"

"What the hell?" Lissa yells back.

Emil tells Mason to take my doppelganger into his office and call the cops. "And lock the door." He says as they pass. I move without thinking, I want to kill her. I don't get far. Christian grabs me and keeps me from skinning the bitch alive. It's not long before we hear sirens.

* * *

><p><em>Now you all know... I wanted to answer some of the questions you had, but I couldn't and I knew this was coming up... Forgive me? So! Who wants to go on a good ole fashion witch hunt? You guys bring the flames, I'll bring the pitch forks! :-) OH! Even better... You bring the chain, I'll bring the big ass rock and we'll drown her!<em>


	73. Chapter 72

_Well, our posse' is huge... We'll split into two...  
>One for Tasha, the other for Doppelganger! ;-)<br>I know you all want Rose to kick their asses, but in the real world...  
>she needs proof! She already got in a physical punch...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 72**

I sit at his bedside looking at his beautiful face, thinking about what could have happened if we'd not got there when we did. The bitch's words rattle around in my head. '_You don't deserve him, home- wrecker!'_

The door opens and Karra walks inside. I used Dimitri's cell to call her when they brought us in. "How is he?" she asks once more.

"No change."

"I've been thinking," she says as she sits beside me. "The only reason she would have to say what she did would be if she knew what happened with him and Tasha. I've never seen another woman who looked like you as one of their friends, but I'd bet anything that Tasha is behind this."

I think she's right.

Dimitri stirs... "Rose..." he whispers.

I reach out and hold his hand. "I'm here..." I say.

His eyes slowly open. It takes a few moments as he looks around the room. He's confused but then he remembers... pain flares in his eyes. "Rose?"

"It's me, Dimitri. Everything's okay now." I say.

"Oh God..." he groaned. He grimaced as he looked away; the memory obviously painful. "That really happened? It wasn't a bad dream?"

"No little brother, you were drugged." Karra says painfully.

I held his hand as his sister tells him her theory. His face goes from pain to disbelief then to realisation before turning to anger. Finally, he's seething...

"I'll bury her." He says in a voice filled with so my fury, it makes me shudder. "I'll bury them both. I'm so sorry Rose; I honestly thought she was you."

"I know. I don't hold you responsible... at all, okay." And I don't; the pain I feel is for him... And that pain will fuel my desire for revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, what will be her plan? <em>


	74. Chapter 73

_Sorry about the delay guys...  
>I had lots to do yesterday, went to a Duran Duran concert last night (*sigh* John Taylor) :-)<br>Then woke up with the migrane to end all migranes this morning...  
>But, on with the show!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 73**

I remember everything... sort of.

I know what happened. I remember certain things...

I remember seeing long, brown hair... deep brown eyes... there... in the alleyway.

And the question..."_Are you alright Dimitri?" _

_But the voice... it's wrong. _I remember thinking that it was wrong... too high pitched... but...

I remember my head swimming. The bricks in the wall in front of me mingled together. My tongue felt funny.

"_I'm fine."_

"_You don't look it. Maybe we should go home."_

_Home? Rose... is that you? _I remember looking at her and thinking that something was off.

"_Yes, it's me; let me take care of you." _I remember feeling her hand cup between my legs. That's all I needed to feel.

"She knew my name." I said after I calmed down a bit. "I know I didn't tell her."

Then I remember... what I said to her in the alleyway, when I thought she was Rose. I glanced over and felt even more cheated by Tasha and this woman's actions than I had five minutes ago. I'd had it all planned out. I was going to tell her last night; I was going to let her know just how much I loved her. I had the perfect song.

"Karra, can I talk to Rose for a while please?"

"Sure little brother." She said. She came over and placed a kiss against my forehead. "We were all so worried about you. Mama will be here tomorrow." She laughed at my scowling face.

Once the door closed, I turned to Rose. I held out my hand and shuffled over to the right. "Join me?"

She smiled as she took my hand again and once she sat down, I pulled her into my body. "I'm sorry Rose." I could feel her shaking her head against me.

"Dimitri, I know you're not..."

"Shh... Yes, I am sorry about everything that happened. I'm sorry you had to see what you did but that's not what I'm saying sorry for right now." She looked at me confused. "I'm sorry that the first time you hear me say 'I love you', had to be like that."

* * *

><p><em>I know some of you are still a little perturbed that Dimitri kissed someone else, even if he'd been drugged... I hope this chapter shows just what effect those drugs had on him... I also know that you all want Rose to kick her ass... but revenge is served best by waiting and planning... <em> :-)  
><em>P.S. I put some pics of the concert on my facebook page if you'd like to go see... They're phone pics in the dark, so not the best...<em>


	75. Chapter 74

_**Okay, first one...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 74**

My vision blurred.

I could hardly breathe...

I felt the tears fall and I tried to swallow around the tight lump in my throat.

_He loves me...? Is that what he's saying? _

He smiles as he cups my face in his hands, wiping the tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, Rose."

Cue more tears...

Hot, streaming, emotional tears. I nearly choke on my tongue trying to swallow down the emotion that's wanting to erupt.

"I have loved you almost from the first time I laid eyes on you. You captivated me with your voice but you kept me coming back with your soul, the one I can see right now... through these." He gently wiped his thumbs under the bottom lashes of my eyes. Then he placed one hand on my chest, over my heart. "But this... _this_ is what I love most about you and it's what I know I can't ever live without."

"You're too good to be true..." I whispered, mainly to myself...

I can't work out how something as simple as one of his smiles has the power to make me feel the way it does. The only words that come to me are that they light up my soul... My heart feels like it's going to explode. And in that moment, the feelings that have occupied me for a while are now too strong to hold inside...

"I love you too. I've just been too scared to say it. It's so soon..."

"I know, but _this..._" he says pointing his finger to his chest and then mine. "...is right, and when its right... its right."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I'm late... hope you like... Review and get another one quick!<em>


	76. Chapter 75

_**Okay... because of FF's massive FAIL... I know no-one got an alert for the last chapter.  
>Nor do I know how many of you read it. Hopefully, everyone will find this one as they did the last...<br>Keep reviewing, I should get them once FF gets over itself...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 75**

I was released a few hours later and Rose drove us to Karra and Pavel's place; my sister wanted a plan of attack. While I'd been out like a light, she and friends had retrieved Rose's and my car from Vlad's car park. Chris had taken mine back to his place after taking Lissa home and they brought Rose's back to the hospital.

Karra had left earlier to tend to her family; I couldn't believe it had been just on eighteen hours since all this shit had gone down.

"I will _not _allow her to get away with this." I said as I sat with Rose and my family. "I honestly can't believe she'd be stupid enough to screw with me like this and think she'd get away with it; she should know me well enough by now to know that I will hunt her down and destroy her. I just don't see what she thought she'd accomplish."

"I think I might have an idea." Rose said from beside me. "She wants me gone. You pushing her to leave your apartment made her desperate. I think the plan was for me to find you in a more compromising position than I did, but I came looking for you sooner than she planned. By putting you in a situation that would have me thinking you were someone untrustworthy, she thought I'd give you up without a fight."

I can read between the lines. I heard the words she _didn't _say...

I just smile and take her hand in mine.

"She doesn't know me at all..." she says with determination.

_Thank God..._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... I think thems fightin' words Ma! LOL!<br>I'll have another chapter up soon for you all... (Those who actually read this...) ;-)_


	77. Chapter 76

_**Well FF seems to be working again... So, here's the next instalment!  
>Another one in a couple of hours...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 76**

I had the next week off work. My father thought it a good idea.

Rose and I used that week well; apart from the times where we explored our newly expressed feelings... in depth! We also planned Tasha's downfall... in detail. Never before have I been a vengeful person, but Tasha changed that the instant she had me drugged; we all knew she was behind it...

We spoke to the police; a hint or two in reference to Tasha's vindictive streak may have been dropped here and there... When asked to clarify, well... I just _had _to tell the truth now, didn't I?

I was a lawyer; I knew not to mention anything that could be taken as 'hearsay'. I told them a few examples of what I'd personally seen her to do people over the years; people who were a conceived threat to her in business or women who she thought were getting a little too close to me... things she'd told me she'd done... They were particularly happy with the names I provided.

Neither Rose nor I wanted to revisit the bar the weekend after my 'drugging', instead we wrapped ourselves up in her blankets and closed out the rest of the world while Lissa spent the weekend with Christian. They seemed to mesh as easily as Rose and I did.

The following Thursday night I went to see _her_... along with the three most important women in my life I might add; Rose, Karra and my mother. I needed them there so I didn't kill her on the spot.

"You've now had more than a week to find a new place Tasha." I said. It took everything in me to be even halfway civil to her.

"But I haven't found anywhere yet."

"I'm sure one of your 'friends' has room for you." I reached out and grabbed her cell phone that was lying on the coffee table.

She went to reach for it but my mother was having none of it. She moved in between Tasha and me, as I started to scroll though her contacts list.

"They wouldn't be very good friends if they said no, now would they Tasha." My mother said. If I hadn't grown up with her, I would have thought the smile on her face was genuine... but I had grown up with her and I knew that smile _very_ well.

* * *

><p>Ah yes... the 'Mummy smile'... You all know the one, right? Go Mama! Go Mama!... LOL!<p> 


	78. Chapter 77

_Hehehe, you all seem to like Olena Belikov as much as I do!  
>Well, on with the show...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 77**

Scrolling down, I see a name I've not heard of before. '_Avery Lazar'. _I look up and Tasha looks nervous. I press the OK button and memorise the number.

I keep scrolling... Camille... Mere... Mia... I remember Mia has a new guy, so I don't bother calling her. I go back to Meredith and press 'Send'.

"Hi Chicky Babe..." she says.

"Hello Meredith, its Dimitri."

Pause... "Oh, hi..." Before she can say anything else, I start talking.

"I was wondering if you are going to be home this week?"

"Um... yeah... why?"

"Well, as you know Tasha and I decided that it would be best to part as friends and I've been staying with my sister and her family while Tasha looks for a place of her own. I need my apartment back, so I told her that I couldn't see her _best _friends turning her away while she continues her search for a new place and considering you _are_ one of her _best _friends, I know that you would _never_ turn her away."

There's silence for a few seconds... "Oh, um... no, of course not. When was she looking to come over?" I smile. _That's a girl... _

"Well, I'll be busy over the next couple of days, so my mother and sister volunteered to help her move some of the most important things tonight. You don't have a problem with such short notice do you Mere...?"

"Ahhh... No... No, tonight's fine."

I can tell she's afraid of saying no to me but she also knows she's gonna cop it from Tasha for saying that she can go there.

I look back up and give a 'thumbs up' to Tasha...

She's _not _happy...

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh... Tasha's about to be homeless... 'Bout friggin time!<em>


	79. Chapter 78

_**NEXT!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 78**

"Don't worry Tasha," my mother says sweetly as we walk out of my apartment, "...I'll be helping Dimitri pack up everything else; I'll make sure _everything _of yours is packed up nice and safely."

I don't hear exactly what she says in reply, but it sounded something like 'I'm sure'...

Karra and I can hardly keep the grins off our faces. I think Rose is still somewhere between amused and still murderous; the vibe she's giving off is definitely in the realms of 'watch it bitch'...

We put the four boxes of clothes and three boxes of 'must haves' in the back of Pavel's pick-up and then we follow Tasha over to Meredith's place. When Mere opens the door, we can all tell she's just had her ass handed to her by Tasha on the drive over.

I almost feel sorry for her; poor girl...

Nah...

"I'll be right back." I say, sitting the two boxes in my arms onto the entryway floor of Tasha's new residence.

"I'll come help you." Karra says. I look to Rose but it seems as if she's staying with my mother. My sister and I walk in silence to the elevators but once the doors shut, she turns to me smirking... "Well, _that_ looks like a happy place to live."

I can't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em>I'm seriously crushing on Olena! hehehe JS..._ _She's my kind of Mum..._


	80. Chapter 79

_**Okay, first... I will be away for the weekend from tomorrow (Aust time)  
>So, how many chapters I post is up to you guys!<br>(I know, I'm being shameless again) LOL!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through his eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 79**

Friday morning, I open my eyes and have to get my bearings. I expect to see Paul.

But, I see... spare room... MY apartment! _Yes... _

Then I remember...

I turn to my left... and I smile. Rose. She makes all the bad shit go away, even if it is for only a little while...

She's so cute when she's asleep... She's cute all the time, but more so when she's sleeping. I gently roll onto my side and reach towards her beautiful face. With the softest touch, I push away some of her hair that's fallen over her face but it tickles her...

I can't help the snort of amusement that comes out at the screwed up face she pulls.

I can't help it... I do it again... I bite my lips to keep quiet. I pick up some hair and softly run the ends of it over her lips.

_Feels like ants doesn't it, Love! _I barely contain the laughter.

I used to do this all the time to my sisters growing up. As her hand comes up and wipes at her now tingling lips, I move the hair up to her eyes... over the eyelashes...

I wonder how long it will take before she wakes up?

I move to her ear and snort rather loudly as she jerks, whacking at her ear like it's on fire... "What the...?" Then she hears me laughing...

Her eyes narrow...

Her lips flatten together...

Oops... "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" I ask not so innocently.

"Well... I _was_ having a wonderful dream until someone woke me up!"

"Oh yeah, what was it about?"

"You..., and me... and you were kissing me. My lips, my cheeks, my jaw..." _Hell yeah... _"Then you continued down..."

My eyes followed her fingers as they slowly descended down her throat and over to the top of her left breast. I licked my lips...

* * *

><p><em>Wanna hear the rest of her dream?<em>


	81. Chapter 80

_Cathleen Belikov... all I have to say is 'Yes' ;-) Now you just have to wonder what that's  
>in relation to... I would have replied but your PM is turned off... LOL!<br>Onwards and upwards_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 80**

I hadn't actually been dreaming when he woke me up, but the little fantasy I teased him with was getting me all worked up. My mind instantly when to what he did to me last night...

But when he licked his lips in anticipation of what I was going to do or say next, that's when I knew I had him _exactly_ where I wanted him...

_Hook... Line..._

"Then your tongue swirled around my rock – hard - nipple..." _Oh hell... _His eyes suddenly went from enjoying the show to unadulterated lust... Do I take it further or stop now...?

I took a breath and moved my arm to rest along my side... ending my little show. His eyes whipped back to mine...

_And sinker..._

"And...?"

I shrugged. "And nothing... you woke me up."

Let me just say right now... there's _nothing_ more erotic than when Dimitri growls... _Holy fuck! _I let out an embarrassing squeal of surprise as he leapt at me from where he'd been laying. He had my wrists in his hands and lifted above my head before I even knew it and was laying over the top of me... in all his naked glory!

And he was _wide _awake! I couldn't help but squirm under his weight.

_Hello there Mini D! _

"Well, that just won't do, will it!"

I smiled and my eyes closed as his lips re-enacted what I said I'd been dreaming about... Lips, cheeks, jaw... But as his lips kissed their way over my chest; his hand skimmed down my body before gently moving one of my legs.

He looked up at me under his long dark lashes and smirked deviously... I've seen that smirk enough to know I'm gonna _really _like what he's got planned...

I trembled as he blew cool air over my hardened nipple.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah right... I doubt there's anything 'Mini' about our favourite Russian... hehehehe<em>


	82. Chapter 81

_Okay, I'll be leaving in about 4 hours...  
>So, I'll send in another two chapters beforehand...<br>But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews! LOL!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 81**

Her little 'show' had made me harder than a rock so when she stopped... I nearly lost my mind.

I had to finish what I'd obviously interrupted... it was the gentlemanly thing to do... right?

So I did. And she tasted wonderful.

I felt her body relax as I adored her with my lips. I knew she was aroused; her body was hot and covered in goosebumps and there was the little thing with her scent... I moved my hand down her body and nudged her legs open.

Without moving my lips away from the top of her breast, I looked up at her and smiled with the plan I had rolling around in my head.

I nearly jumped her as she pulled her lip in between her teeth...

A second after blowing against her hardened nipple, I then took it into my mouth, pushed my cock against her hip and slipped two fingers inside of her...

It had the desired effect...

The way her body responded to me was fast becoming my favourite thing in the world, I could watch this all day long.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like having D's cock rubbing up against your hip... ;-) LOL! <em>


	83. Chapter 82

_Okay... next one!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 82**

What a way to wake up!

What that man does to me should be illegal, only then would it be more thrilling...

Walking into work, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I tried...

I failed miserably.

"Oh, someone got lucky last night... _and_ maybe this morning." Celeste said as I sat down at my desk. She and I had built up a strong friendship since working on a particularly hard case nearly two years ago. She was older than me and had a family, so our friendship was limited to work.

"I don't kiss and tell..."

"Oh, yes you do... Spill!"

I was thinking on what I could say when Shane Reyes came into our area to say I had a visitor.

Instantly, brown eyes, long brown hair and a body that made my mouth water came to mind but I knew he was going to be busy today...

I wondered who it would be.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts people? <em>


	84. Chapter 83

_**Hellooooo! Back again... On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 83**

Half an hour... I've been here half an hour and she's still not here...

"Isn't Rose coming in tonight, D?" Eddie asks.

I look at my watch again... Thirty-five minutes...

"Yeah, I might call her to see what the holdup is."

Impatiently, I wait while the buzzing continues at my ear. "Pick up the phone Rose..."

"_I'm either busy or away from the phone, leave a message..." _

BEEP!

"Hey babe, where are you? I can come get you if you need a ride. Call me; I'm getting a little concerned. I love you."

Forty five minutes and three more messages...

Now I'm worried.

"Something wrong D?" Eddie asks.

"Not sure Ed."

I scroll through my contacts once again.

I press send...

* * *

><p><em>Wo-oh... <em>


	85. Chapter 84

_Okay... next chapter. See, I didn't leave you hanging for too long...  
>I'll put the next one up in an hour if you all leave me some lovin'.<br>And yes Lana... they are like D's cock rubbin' up against your leg! LOL!  
>(Makes you go all goosy, hey!) :-)<br>Thanks be to Sassy for all of her awesomeness!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 84**

"Hello?"

"Lissa, its Dimitri." No time for hello's...

"Hi Dimitri, what can I do for you?" She sounds confused.

"Is Rose there?"

Silence...

I look at my phone, wondering if it's disconnected.

"I thought she was with you, at the bar."

Fear... Something is _definitely _not right...

"No, she's not. We planned to meet here but she's an hour late." I could hear her rustling around in papers or something in the background.

"When she didn't come home, I thought she'd met you at your place. I haven't heard from her all day. Hang on; I'll go check my cell phone."

_I'm getting a really bad feeling..._

When she came back to the phone, it wasn't with news I wanted to hear.

"She hasn't tried to call. What's going on Dimitri?"

"I'm not sure. Keep trying to get a hold of her. I'll ring back if I hear something."

I say goodbye to Lissa before I stand up to tell Eddie that I have to go.

I don't get far before I feel someone's hand on my back...

* * *

><p><em>:-) Till next time...<em>


	86. Chapter 85

_**Okay, okay... I know, I'm mean... but you know I won't leave you hangin' for long!  
>Just so you know... I've just finished chapter 106!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 85**

By the pressure and feel, I could tell instantly that it was a female's hand. I swung around...

Brown eyes... sad, brown eyes.

Wet.

I took her face into my hands; wiping under her red eyes.

"Baby?" I whispered moments before I pulled her tightly into my arms.

I felt her body shake. I didn't want to let her go; my stomach churned and my heart was racing from the relief of knowing she was safe... here in my arms. But I had to... I had to _know_ that she was alright. I pulled back enough to be able to see her face, without actually loosening my grip on her.

"Rose; Roza? What happened, are you alright? Baby?"

She lifted her head and just stared into my eyes...

A tear fell onto the blotchy skin of her cheek.

"I want to get an A.V.O."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **An A.V.O is what we in Australia call an Apprehended Violence Order. AVO's are orders that a court makes to protect people. AVO's protect people by ordering defendants not to do specific things, such as approaching the defendant. Not sure what it's called in other countries...


	87. Chapter 86

_Yeah, that's it; restraining order... And yeah, they really only work  
>for those who abide by them... a lot don't. But it's the first step.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 86**

The instant the words came out of my mouth, I saw his eyes change.

His jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed and as much as I had no fear for _my_ safety... he looked mad enough to kill right in that second.

"What did he do?"

His voice was cold and hard.

"He came to my work."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Um..., he caused a bit of a scene." I could tell he picked up on the fact that I didn't really answer his question. I could also tell that if I moved or let my grip on him go... I would be hard pressed to keep him here with me.

"What happened?"

Movement behind him caught my eye and I looked to see Eddie's worried face study me and the scene in front of him.

"You okay Sweetie?" he asked me.

"I'm okay Eddie, thanks."

He gave a nod before moving away to fill someone's order. I took a deep breath before turning back to the rock solid body in front of me.

* * *

><p><em>You are all such wonderful little reviewers... Sorry I fail so bad at replying, but I figure you'd rather updates...<br>**:-)** (cheesy grin)_


	88. Chapter 87

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews...  
>Now for the 3rd update for today! :-)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 87**

_I'm going to kill him... I know people... People who know how to make others disappear and not get caught, after all, I've defended some of them. I'm owed favours. No need for an AVO if the fuckwit was dead._

Seeing the sadness in Rose's eyes broke my heart and hardened it. It didn't surprise me to realise that I would kill for her. I would make sure that this life sucking, waste of oxygen could never hurt the woman I loved, ever again.

"Babe..."

Her soft voice pulled me out of my murderous musings.

"Where'd you go?" I couldn't answer her.

"I need to know _exactly _what he did." I said taking her by the tops of her arms; after all, I needed to know if he deserved torturing before he took his final breath.

She flinched...

"It's alright..." she rushed to say.

"No... the fuck... it isn't." I bent forward, cupping her face as I kissed her forehead. We needed to talk, but not here... in the bar.

I bent down, scooping her into my arms and headed towards the stage.

"I'm alright Babe." She said kissing my cheek.

_But I'm not..._

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think Dimitri is going to do? Do you think he'll go all Dhampir on him or let the law take care of it?<em>


	89. Chapter 88

_Sorry, busy day... Thank you so much for the reviews...  
>You guys ROCK!<em>

_Posted this last night, but it didn't come through... FFFail..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 88**

When I realised he was taking me into one of the back rooms and not out to the car to go home, I didn't know if I should be thankful or not. I could see the war going on inside his head through his eyes.

I'd never seen him angrier than when I flinched as he gripped my arms. I knew by his face that Dimitri quickly put two and two together and that by tomorrow, I would have bruises in the shape of Adrian's fingers marking my arms. It had happened more times than I care to admit... Looking back, I cannot for the life of me, understand why I stayed. Now I have to live with the consequences of that choice...

Dimitri walked to the soft, black leather lounge and sat down, holding me firmly on his lap and in his arms.

He said nothing at first; I assumed he was trying to put his thoughts into order.

"I was really worried." The pain in his voice made my heart clench.

"I'm sorry."

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, you hear me?" I nodded. "Tell me..."

So I did...

I told him how Adrian came to work... drunk of course, and was yelling and cursing up a storm. How I knew the only way he would leave was for me to physically get him out. How once we were outside, he waited till we were near his car before taking me by surprise... grabbing at me, forcing a kiss onto me. He was too close, too close to hit or kick. It took me a bit of manoeuvring so that I could just push him away from me.

But it was the blow to the side of my head that did me in.

He has _never_ hit me before, never... I hadn't prepared, I didn't even see it coming.

So, in my stunned state, he threw me into his car and drove me to the apartment that we once shared.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, Adrian's starting to lose his shit... you'll see why soon... <em>


	90. Chapter 89

_Yeah, Adrian's not such a good guy in this story... Sorry!  
>My son goes in for an operation tomorrow, so I'll be AWOL till at<br>least Friday night (Aust time)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 89**

_Beating... lots and lots of beating. And if I happen to loosen any of his teeth, then they'll need to be pulled out... slowly. Then strangling... just to the brink... then I'll do it again, over and over... I could drag it out... make it last for days..._

When Rose told me that he'd hit her... I saw red.

"Babe, it's not worth it." She said after turning me to face her. I didn't agree... "Please... I don't want to lose you."

I knew what she was saying and in that second, I made a pact with myself where that scum would get what was coming to him and I wouldn't get caught... Now I just had to plan it.

"How did you get away?" I asked her.

"Like I once said, I've always been able to take Adrian on; especially when he's drunk."

I held her face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs under her red eyes. "I love you Roza, you are my life now. It kills me that I wasn't there to protect you."

"I love you too, that's why you have to leave him alone. He's a spoiled, vindictive little man; he'd love nothing more than to have you react like I can see you want to and then where will I be? You won't be able to do anything from behind bars."

"Trust me, that won't ever happen. I will do _nothing_ that will ever see that scenario come to pass." I sealed that promise with a kiss. "We need to get you looked at and then file a report."

"Can we do the report tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><em>I'll do one more chapter tonight (it's 6:30pm here now) <em>


	91. Chapter 90

_My son says thank you! :-) As do I...  
>Last one until we come home from the hospital...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 90**

Saturday morning, I lay staring at the ceiling, having only slept an hour or two. Too much was going on in my head. There have been so many times in my life that I have thought were hard...

I'd thought it'd been hard to last more than thirty seconds, the first time I'd had sex...

I'd thought it was hard to bare the pain when I broke my arm playing football...

I'd thought it was hard to accept my first loss in the court room when I shouldn't have...

And it really was hard dealing with the death of my beloved grandmother; she was backbone of our family and her loss was still felt today...

But nothing, n_othing_ in my life has been as hard as last night.

The feelings that swirled in my heart, mind and body when I couldn't find her and thought that something bad had happened to her; I almost lost my shit... And that's something I _never _do.

Then once I knew she was safe, I thought I'd been through the worst of it... I was wrong.

Seeing the pain in her eyes... Knowing just which asshole put it there and not being able to do anything about it... _that _was harder than anything I've ever experienced in my life... And that includes the feeling of betrayal that I've felt over the stunt that I know Tasha pulled on me at the club with the woman and the drugs.

Never in my life have I felt closer to actually committing a murder than I did last night. Only Roza's words last night kept me from acting out what my mind and body wanted to do...

'_I love you too, that's why you have to leave him alone... Then where will I be?... You won't be able to do anything from behind bars.'_

She was right... I needed to be smarter; no matter how much I wanted to drive a stake through that prick's heart.

I reached to the bedside table, careful not to disturb Rose as she slept in the crook of my arms, and grabbed my cell, quickly finding the number of the man I needed to see...

* * *

><p><em>Who do you think Dimitri's calling? I'll be interested to see if anyone gets it right! <em> :-)


	92. Chapter 91

_Thank you to everyone who sent their best wishes to my son...  
>After a long wait, he finally came out of surgery,<br>(They had trouble with him bleeding like a stuck pig!).  
>He's home now and doing well. Thanks for your patience!<br>Let's get on with it shall we?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 91**

"Dimitri... What do you need?"

I love how he doesn't beat around the bush.

"I need you to... do what you do best." I said quietly.

"I'll try... what do you need?"

Robert Doru is one of the finest 'computer experts' we employ the services of at our family's practice. The things this man has found out for us have often been the difference between winning and losing a number of cases of the years.

"We need to meet; I have a job for you."

"Time and place?"

I think for a second... "My office in about... two hours."

There's something I need to do beforehand. Or should I say some_one!_

I end the call and slowly run my fingers up Rose's bare back. I grin as I notice her skin prickle in response.

Her eyes move behind their closed lids.

Her soft moan stirs my already semi-hard cock into action... randy bugger he is.

My grin widens as the hand that was already on my chest, moves over to my right nipple.

_God, she knows me well..._

* * *

><p><em>None of you got it right! hehehe Tricked ya! More shocks and revelations to come... Review quick and I'll update before going to bed... it's 10:49pm here!<em>


	93. Chapter 92

_**With the massive FF fail yesterday, I thought I'd wait till now to put this one up!  
>This is an "M" for mature chapter people... :-)<br>And it's the biggest chapter yet!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 92**

Somehow, I managed to have a dreamless sleep. I don't know if it was the fact that I was nestled safely in the arms of the man I loved or if I was just handling everything better than I thought I would... Somehow, I was pretty sure it was because of Dimitri.

The first stirring of consciousness was brought by a feeling... goosebumps... Then almost instantly, the reason for said goosebumps was realised. Fingers slowly dragging up my back before going back down... _All_ the way down... A soft, feathering touch tracing the line between the two cheeks of my ass...

I could feel my body react... everywhere. My nipples hardened against his chest, warmth spread between my legs... I could never deny him; his body owned mine and he knew it... I was powerless to stop my body's reaction to him, but then, I didn't want to.

My left hand moved over to the nipple on the other side of his chest... smiling as it hardened almost immediately. I cracked my eyes open slightly, so as to find my next target... I didn't have to move an inch. I just opened my mouth and flicked my tongue against the pebbled flesh of the nipple right in front of me, earning me a gasp, a moan and a tight grip on my ass...

I grinned wider a second before moving slightly to take his nipple completely into my mouth.

"Fuck..."

I knew he would be hard; nine times out of ten he was. But I really needed to know.

My left hand gave one last pinch before heading south. Before I got there though, I looked up... I wanted to see his face as I took him into my hand.

I wasn't disappointed.

Eyes roll behind closed lids...

Head pushed back into the pillow as hips push upwards...

"Nnngh... Oh God..."

There is _nothing _more erotic than knowing you have the power to make a six foot seven, muscle bound, Russian God in human form, turn to jelly with a simple touch. Well... maybe watching Dimitri succumb to his pleasure at my hands... That _is _pretty erotic!

With a loose grip between my teeth, I pull at his nipple before I kiss and lick my way down his hard, toned body. It really isn't fair that such perfection be real. I still have trouble believing he's mine. But before I can get to where I want to be, I'm flipped over onto my back; my arms pinned in one hand above my head... _Shit he's got lightning fast reflexes!_

I almost cum just from the smouldering heat of desire emanating from his eyes...

Without a word, he leans down... Slowly, he slides his flattened tongue over my pebbled nipple – then the other. "Mmm... there's nothing quite like the sweet cherry on top. Well, other than the delectable... _pussy _split..." he says as the fingers of his free hand slide between my legs.

"Dimitri..." I said in an embarrassingly breathless moan... Never has a man turned me on as fast as he did... I didn't think it possible.

He could hear the need in my voice. I saw his eyes change from playful to lustful in a split second. He knew what I wanted and he was a very unselfish lover. He never teased, never denied... His hand left the heat between my legs and pushed me open to him. His lips covered mine as he moved his massive body over mine.

I loved the feeling of his weight holding me down.

His lips left mine; long enough to bring my attention back to the here and now. There was no waiting, he held my gaze as he slowly pushed forward. "I love you..." he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Just a fluffy chapter, but I think they need it, don't you? <em> **:-)**


	94. Chapter 93

_**Okay, next one... Things get interesting from here on out... :-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 93**

"Adrian Ivashkov?" Robert asked as he opened the file I'd just given him.

"Yes." I'd compiled some things after Rose finally fell asleep last night, I needed this done... and I promised I wouldn't do anything to get myself put into jail...

"So, what exactly do you want me to do here?"

"I want you to find _every _indiscretion this cretin has ever made... from the time of his unfortunate entry into this world until he signed his demise last night. Dig deep, family, friends, acquaintances... I want to bury him so deep, he'll drown in his own excrement."

Robert's lips pulled at the edges in a devious smile, his eyes never lifting from the pages before him... He loved it when I gave him so much to work with. He could tell by my tone _exactly _what I wanted to do.

"How long do I have?" He asked as he looked over the paperwork. When I didn't answer him, he looked up and then nodded in understanding, he knew I wanted it all five minutes ago and I knew he'd work like a man possessed until he got exactly what I wanted. "I'll call you as soon as I have what you need."

"Thank you. Robert, before you go... there's someone else you need to... look at." He didn't ask; he just waited. "Tasha."

Half an hour later I walked back into my apartment. I smiled when I saw Rose sitting on my sofa playing the Xbox... "I didn't expect you to be a COD fan, Babe."

"Oh, you know me... always ready for a good fight."

"What do you want to do later on tonight?" I wasn't sure if she wanted to sing tonight or not, either way, it was her choice. She paused the game after blowing up a building and several cars and turned to look at me.

"To curl up right here..."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you all think Robert finds? <em>


	95. Chapter 94

_Didn't you all like the last chapter? Oh well... Let me know what  
>you think of this one...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 94**

With the restraining order in place, some of the tension that Rose held in her body relaxed somewhat. I knew that realistically, that Adrian would more than likely just ignore it, but it made her feel a bit better.

Now, as we sit in the lounge room, I thing about the thing that I know I want more than anything... and I'm pretty sure Rose does too... I'm just not sure she wants it just yet. But after everything that has happened, I know I have to ask her...

We'd tried to watch a movie, but my mind was elsewhere, I still needed reassurance that she was alright; I had an almost compulsive need to touch her.

Apparently, that constant need to touch her was a turn on for her.

Good to know...

I tried to resist her, I always did... I failed every time. My resistance around her was nil. Afterwards, as we lay tangled in each other, I knew I couldn't wait anymore...

"Roza?"

"Mmm..." I could feel her smile against my chest. She loved me calling her 'Roza'.

"I was wondering something..." She looked up from when I didn't continue. "I know that this may seem fast, but... I need you with me. I don't ever want you to leave. How do you feel about moving in here... with me?"

* * *

><p>hehehe Who likes a hot, fast Russian? ME! LOL...<p> 


	96. Chapter 95

_**For some reason, it has taken nearly 2 hours for FF to let me load this...  
>Anyway...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 95**

Move in... He wants me to move in... with him. Holy shit!

"It's just..." I can see he starts to back pedal, thinking I'm gonna run, I don't let him finish.

"I'd love to."

His smile is almost blinding. I feel his body relax as he lets out a deep sigh. It's like a weight's been lifted.

I've never in my life, felt as safe as when I am in his presence.

Growing up, I never had that security that most people have with their parents, I had a mirage of it when I was with Lissa and her family, but that's all it was... a mirage.

I had to go home some time...

Then there was Adrian.

Even the two months of bliss before he turned evil were nothing like the calm I felt from the moment I stepped into Dimitri presence...

There was never any doubt in my mind that I would ever say no to anything he asked of me...

"I'll never do anything for you to regret your decision, Roza, never. But first... we have some shopping to do."

"Shopping...?"

* * *

><p>Oh! What woman is going to turn down a man who WANTS to take her shopping! Not ME! LOL<br>BTW... you'll all be happy to know that Ch 9 Achilles is almost complete and should be ready in the next couple of days... Thanks for you patience...  
>Sandy XXX<p> 


	97. Chapter 96

_**I'm late, I know... I'll upload another shortly... (after dinner!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 96**

"Shopping...?" She asked incredulously.

_What? Guys shop..._ "Yes, shopping. There are some things that we need to buy, desperately." She started grinning at my explanation. "But first, there's something that I need to do."

I lean forward, kissing her deeply before untangling myself from the position we're in. Continuing probably wasn't the best thing to do considering I've just woken the sleeping giant once again. I growl with a warning as her eyes go straight to my now hard cock and then licks her lips...

I shook my head in warning as I pick up my cell and dial in a number I know as well as my own.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mama, are you busy today?" I said as I grabbed Roza's wrist before she made contact with my cock.

"No, your father and I were just going to have a lazy day... Why?"

"Well, my apartment is in dire need for an update, so I was going to take Roza shopping..." I glared at the woman beside me as she tried to bite my nipple...

"And you need me for...?"

"Well, I was wondering if you felt like a little 'spring cleaning'."

"You're letting me loose?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes."

"We'll be there in twenty!"

_I love my mother._

* * *

><p><em>Sounds like Olena is more than ready to 'wash that woman right out of his hair'... hehehe (Who understands the meaning of that?)<em>


	98. Chapter 97

_**For those who don't know... I've been trying to get Achilles ch 9 up for the last day and it won't load...  
>I'm going to try a few other things but if it won't work, I'll upload it as a new story,<br>so if you don't have me on 'Author Alert' you won't get a notification...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 97**

Watching Rose wander around the furniture store brought a smile to face. She was like a kid in a candy shop. I told her that I wanted her to pick something that was 'her'... Once we got home, I was surprised to see my apartment half empty...

"Ma... I said spring clean, not empty..."

"Well, everything was _tainted _and you did say 'let loose'... You should be more careful before opening your mouth my son."

Just then my father came walking out of the hallway. "I had a nice relaxing day planned this morning... now you owe me one."

"Shush Viktor, the bitch is gone... We'll call it even..." Then she turns to Rose beside me. "When is the new furniture arriving?"

"In the next hour or two."

"All done!" My sister yells out behind me as she and her family walk through my door.

"What's all done?" I ask.

"Pavel and I thought it only right that we get all of Tasha's things to her A.S.A.P; we didn't want anything to get lost..."

"No, I'm sure..." I smiled.

"Meredith looked a little under the weather this morning though..."

"Mmm, I didn't think she was a cat type of person..." Pavel said with a slight smirk.

"A cat?" I was confused...

"Yeah, she must have been covered in a box of band-aids with all the scratches she had on her!"

My eyebrow rose in contemplation... Maybe living with the banshee for a while will procure me another witness; maybe Meredith will come to see the advantages of removing Tasha from her life as well...

* * *

><p><em>I just love Olean... Very much the Mama bear! <em>


	99. Chapter 98

_Well, after a lot of hassle, Ch 9 Achilles is up! :-)  
>I hope you like this just as much!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 98**

Sunday was spent in each other's arms; I think we both needed the reassurance of each other's touch.

We slept late.

We made love.

We showered.

We made love.

We watched... started watching movies.

We made love... The day pretty much was spent naked behind locked doors. Somehow, I got Rose to call her friend at work to say she was taking Monday off and just relax around the apartment.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same.

Monday morning, I walked towards my office and smiled at my PA Oksana as I approached. She was a family friend from back home in Russia. A few years younger than my parents, she'd been orphaned when her father had been killed whilst serving in the army and her mother had more or less died of a broken heart not long after. She came to America with my parents to start a new life.

"Morning Oksana."

"Good morning Dimka, you have a visitor waiting in your office." I looked to my office door in confusion; I didn't have a meeting this morning... "It's Mr Doru." She clarified, seeing my confusion...

My heart started beating...

I opened the door and Robert was sitting in the leather lounge on the right side of the room. "Been busy, Robert?" I asked when I saw the size of the files on my desk.

"You have no idea..." He smirked.

I gave a nod before walking to other side of my desk and booted up my laptop. "What did you find?"

"Where do you want me to start; our illustrious drunk or our beautiful, black widow?"

_Widow? That had better be a euphemism..._

* * *

><p><em>So! What do you all think Robert found? <em>


	100. Chapter 99

_Sorry for the delay, it's Easter Sunday here and we went out for the day!  
>Took us 2 hours to get home! :-D<br>Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Now for some answers!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 99**

Two minutes into Robert's rundown on what he'd found on Adrian, I decided to call my father into the meeting... I needed to have another mind as cut-throat as my own on this and there was no-one better than Viktor Belikov. He's like quicksand, the more those in his grip struggle, the faster their demise...

Thinking of him like that brought me back to a case of a few years ago, Natalie Dashkov... a blood sucking, psycho of a woman. Came to our office thinking we'd help because we were 'countrymen'... My father said no, then she really went off the rails, looked like she was about to rip his throat out and then disappeared soon after. The look my father gave me when I asked if he knew where she was, told me not to bring it up again. It was as if the earth had just swallowed her up.

Now, here I am sitting... elbows on my desk, the heels of my palms trying to rub the images that Robert just put in my head, out of my eyes. My father sitting beside Robert.

"This lowlife has his fingers in a lot of pots, doesn't he?" My father said.

"There's more that I haven't told you about yet," Robert replied, "...but those are just small fry compared to the things I've already spoken of. He's in deep..."

_Alcohol and tobacco smuggling, prostitution, drugs, gambling... _

It's a wonder Rose hadn't been dragged into it all before now.

"Now, do you want me to start on what I found out about Tasha?" Robert said as he pulled out another file.

My father turned to look at me. "Tasha? You had Robert look at Tasha? Why?"

"Mama didn't tell you?" I asked.

"The drugging?" he asked. I nodded, trying to rid the thoughts from my head...

"That's not all... It's quite the tangled web you've found yourself in Dimitri..."

"What do you mean?"

"How well do you know all of Tasha's friends?"

_Huh?_

* * *

><p><em>Oh... what has he found out about Tasha? I bet you'll never guess! LOL!<br>Happy Easter to those who celebrate it..._


	101. Chapter 100

_**Happy 100th everyone! LOL!  
>I hope the revelations have you all go "What the...?"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 100**

I'm shaking...

I'm not sure yet why...

Disbelief...

Hurt...

Anger, at Tasha... at myself...

"Here, drink this." I look up into my father's eyes and then to the glass that's holding a good two fingers of clear fluid...

I pick it up and drain it in one gulp. I close my eyes as the burn of the Vodka makes its way down my throat. "More?" He asks... I nod...

Two more fingers and the warmth starts to work its way into my extremities, probably hitching a ride with the adrenaline that's started flooding my body when he told me about Tasha.

_Tasha... Meredith... Mia... Adrian..._

"I think you need to call Rose's friend; Lissa, wasn't it?" My father suggested.

"Yes."

"You said you trust her."

"Yes."

When I didn't move from my position of sitting and staring at the leather top of my desk, I saw my cell being pushed into my line of vision. I pick it up and find her number.

"Dimitri, is everything alright?" she answers.

"Yeah, um... Lissa, I was wondering if you had time to come to my office, there's something that I need to ask you."

"Um, yeah sure. I can be there in... a little over an hour, I have some things I need to clear up here. What's this all about?"

"Your brother."

"Andre?"

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh... How's he involved? We shall see... <em>


	102. Chapter 101

_**Okay... revelations, here they come!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 101**

I'm sitting in Dimitri's office.

Staring at the contents in front of me.

I can't make sense of it all... _Prostitution? Drugs? Andre...?_

"Would you like something to drink?" Dimitri's father asks me.

"Scotch if you have any." I say in a whisper, my eyes unable to leave the file in front of me.

"Do you think she has any idea of the connection?" Dimitri asks me.

I look up at him, knowing he's talking about my brother's new _girlfriend_. "I'd like to say no, but after reading this... I'm not sure." He nods slowly as his jaw clenches and unclenches.

"Do you know how they met?"

"They said they met at a business conference, in New York. Do _you_ think it was all planned?"

"I'm not sure. At this point, I think anything's possible."

I feel a sense of dread come over me. The things Adrian is involved in... And now this...

Andre... and that bitch of a girlfriend... Mia.

"There's one more thing." Dimitri says as his father puts the glass of Scotch on ice in front of me. He hands me another folder. I'm almost too scared to open it... almost.

"Shit!" I down my drink, wincing at the burn... "Is this...?"

He nods...

* * *

><p>Sorry... I know... but review quick and you'll get another one! Mwah ha ha ha!<p> 


	103. Chapter 102

_**If you all want another tonight (Aussie time) then you'll have to tell me... ;-)  
>Yes, it's me being shamless...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 102**

As soon as he walked in the door, I knew something was wrong. I could see it in his face... but then he just stood there... in the doorway.

"Are you coming inside?" I asked from where I sat on the lounge.

"Yup, I'm just waiting."

"For what?" Then Lissa walked in... "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too bitch." She grinned.

"Not when you call me bitch, bitch..."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around my friend's shoulders, but kept my eyes on Dimitri as he shut the door. "So... what's wrong?"

"Told ya." Lissa said smirking to Dimitri.

"Hmmm..." he grumbled before walking up to me and wrapping me in his arms. There was simply no better place to be. He buried his face into the side of my neck, kissing my neck before pulling back; I was shocked at the weariness in his eyes. "Hello Beautiful. Come over here."

I looked at Lissa as they pulled me over to the dining room table but her face gave nothing away. Sitting between them both, Dimitri at the end of the table, Liss to my right, my nerves shot through the roof.

"Okay... You're both starting to freak me out, what in the hell is going on?" Dimitri answered.

"Yesterday, I got in touch with a man that does work for our office. I asked him to look into Adrian to see if there was anything that we old use to put him away."

"And... I'm gathering he found something?"

"Yes, he did."

"That's an understatement." Liss said beside me.

* * *

><p>Two more chapters and you'll know nearly everything... like 90%...<p> 


	104. Chapter 103

_Okay, it's 1:30am here so this will be the last for tonight  
>The next will be in the moring. I know there's been a few cliffy's<br>but this is a drabble and I have to stop the chaps somewhere! :-)  
>Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, SassyNoles... you're a treasure my dear!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 103**.

Dimitri reached out and took my hand in his. I felt like I was being prepared for the gallows.

"Okay... I'll start with Adrian." _Start with Adrian? What the hell is that supposed to mean? _"There's no easy way for me to say this, so I'm just going to lay it all out there. For the last few years, Adrian's been involved in a few smuggling rings. Alcohol and tobacco mainly... He's also involved in drugs, gambling and prostitution rings, and he's in debt for a large sum of money... and probably will be for some time."

I sat dumbfounded. All I could do was breathe – barely. The whoosh, whoosh, whoosh of my pumping blood was loud in my ears.

Time was irrelevant as we all sat there; silent as my brain processed what I had just been told. _Prostitution... Oh God... did he participate? _Thoughts of what he could have brought home to me flashed through my mind.

"Rose..." Liss said as she grabbed a hold of my other hand. By Dimitri's face I could tell that there was more but he was giving it to me in bits small enough to process.

"What else?" I asked, "What else aren't you telling me?"

"I also had him look into Tasha."

All that went through my head was... 'Oh, this is _NOT _gonna be good!'

* * *

><p>Tomorrow there will be more answers...<p> 


	105. Chapter 104

_**Okay... 1st one for the day...  
>Some wondered what it was that Lissa saw in the file Dimitri gave her...<br>Well...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 104.**

Watching Rose take what I had to tell her so calmly was making me feel a little restless... I'd seen people take bad news calmly like this before and I knew it was only a matter of time before it all became too much and she'd blow... her mind, quite literally unable to take one more thing.

"We don't know if what he found is a coincidence or if it's all been planned out, but... my investigator followed Tasha... to your old apartment... the day after I gave her the list of apartments."

Rose's eyes dropped to the table.

I waited...

Five seconds...

Ten seconds...

"So they know each other?" Rose said shakily.

"Yes."

I could see that her palms had become sweaty.

"And what else?"

Lissa squeezed Rose's hand, bringing her friends attention to her. "Do you remember me telling you about Andre's new girlfriend?" Rose nodded, "Her name is Mia Rinaldi, Tasha's friend, Mia."

Rose's eyes narrowed as her hand clenched mine tight. _Here it comes..._

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Rose yelled as she shot out of her chair, pulling her hands away from us. Lissa and I were both up and grabbing at her as she ran to the front door of my apartment. "I'm going to _kill_her."

* * *

><p>Wah-oh! LOL... Rose is spittin' chips, as we like say here... She's a little cranky! :-)<p> 


	106. Chapter 105

_**Howdy Hoo Peoples... Okay, I know it's all a little confusing atm...  
>but it's meant to be... How good would a story be if you knew everything in a couple of chapters?<br>Breebh14, all your questions will be answered by chapter 108! So hang in there... :-)  
>Now I did say that I've left little crumbs of info throughout the story! LoL<strong>_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 105. **

After hours of trying to calm Rose down, Lissa and I finally gave up, realising that anything we said had no other effect than to enflame the revenge that burned in her eyes. A flame I'd seen before in the hospital after I'd been drugged.

Only our plan to make Tasha pay along with the 'Rose look-a-like', had kept that fire at bay, keeping her from exacting her revenge right then and there...

But not now...

We now knew the woman who drugged me was Avery Lazar and could link her to Tasha.

Lissa had wanted to stay but she had to start work early the next morning; to finish what she pushed to the side to come to my office. Ten minutes after she left, Rose was still ranting and pacing the living room floor. Most of what she was saying was to herself; I didn't interrupt as I knew it was her way of getting everything in her head into order.

After fifteen minutes, I couldn't take it anymore...

I got up and put myself in her path, making her stop and look at me. I didn't say anything...

Next thing I knew, she jumped me.

A second's hesitation then I couldn't help but kiss her back with as much enthusiasm as she was giving me, but I also knew this was fuelled by stress. "Roza..." I said as I tried to pull away.

"No, Dimitri... Please..."

I could see the desperation in her eyes. She looked like she was a hairs breath away from snapping... even worse than she already had.

"I need you... please..." she whispered.

Without saying anything else, I kissed her softly and then lifted her into my arms before taking her to our newly furnished bedroom.

As our bodies came together, our eyes and hands held one another. Lips cherished, tongues caressed and we each felt the others hearts beating against our chests.

As her body clenched tightly around mine, I kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Rose... She's scared, confused and angry. She's just learnt that the guy she was with for 2 years was not the person she thought he was, and with the exception of Lissa and her parents, everyone in her life has let her down and not been who they should have been. And she's a smart cookie... she knows that something else is going on with Tasha... but her head is full of crap right now, she can't think straight... Lucky she has a man who can take her mind of her worries, hey! :-)<em>

_Thanks for all the reviews guys... and as I said at the top, ALL secrets will come out in chapter 108! So not far to go... Till then, let me know your thoughts...  
>Sandy xxx<em>


	107. Chapter 106

_**Okay, okay... it's here... :-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 106**

I sat on the chair in the corner of our room, watching Rose sleep. All of the day's revelations swirling in my head wouldn't allow me to sleep.

I knew that I needed to take the rest of the week off...

I realised when I went into work that I couldn't handle the thought of Rose being out of my sight; the fear I felt on Friday night that something could have happened to her had obviously hit me harder than I thought.

The other reason was that even though I'd managed to keep Rose at home _so_ far by locking the front door and fire escape deadbolts and keeping the key around my neck, I knew I couldn't do that if I went to work. Especially now, after finding out about Adrian and Tasha.

It was nearly an hour after she drifted off that I called my father.

"She's a highly trained kick boxer Dad; she's lethal and she's got Tasha _and_ her ex in her sights. She's out for blood and it I don't stay... she'll hunt them down."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "As much as I'd like to see that, I think that you'll find her a lot calmer in the morning."

"Maybe, but after everything she's learned in the last few hours, she's not in the right frame of mind. And if there's one thing I absolutely know about Rose, it's that she's extremely stubborn when she gets something in her head. If she went and did something stupid, I'd be forced to do something equally stupid to get her out of whatever ends up doing."

Silence...

"You know, some part of you has always... fought to cling to life and experience all it has. That's why you're so reckless in some of the things you do. You don't hold back your feelings, your passion... your anger. It's what makes you remarkable, it also makes you dangerous."

"I learnt from the best old man."

"That you did." I listened as my father took a deep breath, huffing loudly into his end of the line... "Okay, call Oksana and get her to organise the files you're working on at the moment, I'll look after them. Just look after your girl."

_My girl... _I smiled as I watched her roll onto her stomach and stretch her arm out to my side of the bed. _My wife..._

My breath caught as the words came into my mind. "Thanks dad, I'll call you in the morning."

"Night son..."

* * *

><p><em>Can anyone pick the line from the books? Who said it and to whom?<em>


	108. Chapter 107

_**Sorry for the lack of updates... We had a bad horse injury here that's taken up a lot of my time.  
>Aaaaand... I FINALLY bought myself a new computer today! Yay! I'm setting it up as<br>I load this... (on the old one) :-) Hopefully it should be all done by tonight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 107**

As I thought, Rose was no calmer in the morning; she was still firmly in the grip of revenge. When the detectives assigned to her case called to ask questions about some of the things they'd found on Adrian, I told them to come to the apartment.

They'd found his connections to most of the things Robert had found. I weighed the pro's and con's on telling them everything else... On one hand, the more info they had, the tighter the case they could form, but on the other... I knew that if anything happened to him or Tasha, Rose would be the first they'd come looking for...

In the end... I chose to disclose...

I gave them the files Robert had compiled, including Tasha's. For a good five minutes their eyes didn't leave the papers in front of them, then they quickly glanced to one another before turning to me.

I knew that look... They knew something that I didn't... Something big...

When they looked to Rose, I knew that whatever it was, they wouldn't say it in front of her.

"Okay, thank you for this Mr Belikov, it's a _big _help." They said as they stood from where they'd been sitting. "We'll be in touch as soon as we know something more."

"I'll walk you out." They nodded as I turned to Rose. "I'll be back in a second, why don't you go and have a shower; it might make you feel a little better."

She gave a quick nod. "I doubt it though." I kissed her lightly before helping her up.

I walked the detectives to the door before turning back to make sure she had left the room.

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em>And seeing as I've kept you all waiting, I'll put up ch 108 shortly... BTW, pics of the mare's injury are on my facebook page, (but it's a gross injury)...<em>


	109. Chapter 108

_**Hi everyone, well, let me just say that it's lucky the two computers in front of me are both still in one piece...  
>Now I remember why it's been 7 years since I've decided to buy another computer and had to transfer files and shit! GGRRR!<br>It is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO frustrating!**_

_**I also forgot to say that a few of you got the line right, but it was Victor saying it to Rose... daMuseFreak was one who got it right! :-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 108**

They looked at each other once more before nodding their desire to have this conversation on the other side of the door.

Once outside, the lead Detective, Raymond Dawes started to speak.

"In our investigation on the drugging of you a couple of weeks ago, we found some... inconsistencies with Natasha Zeranti." When I didn't say anything, the other Det Nathan Daniels took over.

"There are 'gaps' in her life. When we come across an individual with these types of 'gaps', it sends up red flags, so we dig deeper... She's not who she says she is. Her real name is Jillian Mastrano and she's wanted in connection of the murder of her brother Luca and his wife Moira, seven years ago."

_Holy... Fuck!_

"Apparently, she'd just found out that she wasn't _really _his sister, something he'd always kept from her. From what we can piece together, she came here looking to exact her revenge on her _real _father and his family."

I was scared to ask... "I'm gathering by your faces, I already know who the father is?"

"Probably not personally... but yes, you will know _of_ him." Dawes said.

I waited...

"Eric Dragomir... Vasilisa Dragomir's father."

_Shit!_

* * *

><p><em>Did you all think THAT would happen? LOL!<em>


	110. Chapter 109

_Sorry for the delay, still trying to finish transferring everything to the new computer... ** :-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 109**

When I could finally breathe again and the blood had returned to my head, I finally spoke. "Lissa needs to be told."

"We're not even sure that Mr Dragomir knows of her existence. We were about to go to him when you came in on Sunday about the restraining order for Rose. Now, with all of this other information you've just given us... Well, let's just say that things will become _much _easier from now on." Dawes was almost rubbing his hands together in glee. I could see he would be the type of cop that wouldn't let any stone go unturned in his effort to bring down a perpetrator.

On my way back up to the apartment, I thought about if I should tell Rose of what I'd just been told. She'd had so much thrust upon her lately; it almost felt cruel to burden her with more. But I also know Rose and I knew that if I kept this from her... It would _not _be good for me.

Rose wasn't in the lounge room when I came inside and instantly I panicked that she'd slipped out without me seeing her. I quickly made my way into our bedroom and pressed my ear against the bathroom door.

Nothing...

I picked up my hand and knocked softly against the wood.

"Rose... are you still in there babe?"

"Yeah..." _Thank God... _"I'll be out in a tic."

"Okay." I turned and made my way over to the bed. Then I thought that maybe it wasn't probably a good place to get into all of this... I didn't want this room to be tainted with the revelations about to take place.

* * *

><p><em>I thought you guys would like that last little twist... LOL<em>


	111. Chapter 110

_**Wow, over 400 people read the last chapter and only 4 reviewed... was it that bad?  
>Oh well... here's another chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 110**

I came out of the bathroom and Dimitri was sitting on the bed, I could see that the detectives had told him something outside. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was.

"You don't have to tell me." I said without preamble. A small smile pulled at his mouth.

"Thank you... I don't really _want_ to lay more at your feet but I think it's something you need to know. I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough anyway." With that, he stood up and held a hand out to me. "Come with me?"

He led me out to the lounge, pulling me into his lap. I watched his face as he sorted through the words he had to tell me; his fingers playing with mine in my lap.

"After the drugging, the detectives found inconsistencies in regards to Tasha... holes in her background..." he took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Apparently, her _real _name is Jillian Mastrano and she's wanted in connection to the murder of her brother and sister-in-law."

It all came out in a rush and I had to go back over what I thought he just told me. _Not Tasha, but Jillian... wanted for murder? _I could feel my heart rate and breathing pick up.

"Anything else?" I asked. He said that I'd soon find out whatever it was anyway, so I knew there had to be more.

"This is the part that... you'll hear about soon enough. It appears that at the time of her brother's murder, she'd just found out that he was actually her _half _brother. She moved here in the hopes of seeking revenge on her biological father and his family."

I tried to keep up, to make the connection he was trying to put gently at my feet... but nothing was coming to mind. "Who is her real father?" I asked.

"Lissa's dad... apparently."

I'd felt like I'd been kicked in the chest. The air rushed out of my lungs and I felt as if I was about to hurl... _Daddy D? No... He wouldn't do something like that... He wouldn't cheat on Rhea... I... I..._

"Going by Tasha's age and the info Robert found on Lissa's family, Tasha's mother Emily, fell pregnant with a probable affair with Eric."

"He would never cheat..."

"No... I'm pretty sure _she..._ Emily, was the one whohad the affair; Eric would have been single at the time. I would say that he found out Emily was married and called it off, I doubt he even knew she was pregnant at the time, and it seems Emily never told him."

I couldn't believe it... My head felt like it was going to explode! I didn't know what to think of first... Adrian and all of his dealings; the danger I'd unknowingly been around while I was with him... Tasha and what she'd done to Dimitri... the look-a-like, Tasha being in cahoots with Adrian, Tasha not being Tasha, but Lissa's long lost sister! _Shit! _

Dimitri pulled me into his hard, muscular chest where I buried my face and took deep, calming breaths. The smell of his cologne mixed with his own unique scent had always been able to calm me.

"Does Liss know yet?" I squeaked out.

"No, I don't think so. The detectives were going to talk with Eric first."

"I think we need to tell her first, so she has time to adjust... and not be blindsided." Then a thought came to mind. "So Mia was a plant?"

"I think so; I just can't see it being a coincidence after everything else we now know."

_No... I don't think so either..._

* * *

><p><em>Sooo...?<em>


	112. Chapter 111

_**Okay... You'll all be happy to know that I have finished writing this story... It goes to 120 chapters but there are two Ch 116's...  
>I'll post them all over the next few hours...<br>Thanks to everyone who sends in their reviews, I love hearing your thoughts. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 111**

Rose called Lissa soon after, on the premise that after all the revelations that she needed to talk. She wasn't lying... Lissa agreed that she'd come over straight from work.

While Rose paced, thinking about what she had to tell her best friend, I ordered Thai from the restaurant down the road.

Rose's pacing stopped with the knock that seemed to echo. She straightened her shoulders and walked to the door, opening it with a half-smile.

"Feeling a little better?" Lissa asked as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Hmm... not really." Before she could shut the door, the little man from the restaurant arrived with our food.

"Excellent timing..." Lissa said with a smile.

Rose's and my eyes found each other often as we all ate. I could see she was nervous about how to broach the subject to Lissa. Before we'd finished eating however, Lissa brought us both out of our musings...

"I can see you, you know. Do you know that you've looked at each other fifteen times now? Spill, before I slap one of you."

A smile pulled at Rose's mouth before quickly falling away. "We learned something today and I just don't know how to tell you... where to start."

Lissa looked at me before looking back to Rose. "I take it that what you have to say is about me and that I'm definitely not going to like it."

"No, you aren't." Rose said turning in her seat to face her friend. She took a breath before starting. "The police were here today. Dimitri gave them the files his PI gave him on Adrian and Tasha."

"Yeah..."

"We're pretty certain that Mia is a plant... _I _think Tasha needed someone on the inside."

"Inside of what?"

* * *

><p><em>Here we go... :-)<em>


	113. Chapter 112

_**WOW... don't fall over in shock! Yup, it's another chapter...  
>Another one shortly, we're going out for dinner! See you all soon...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 112**

I sat quietly as Rose explained to Lissa what the detectives had told me... Lissa's hands starting to shake as she put the things Rose was saying, together in her mind. She shot out of her chair before Rose even said aloud that Tasha believed she was the daughter of Eric, yelling that it was impossible, that her father would never cheat...

I knew Rose was strong enough to control her friend; she didn't need my help there. I followed them into the lounge room, ready to fill in any blanks... if I knew them. Two hours later, Rose led a sobbing Lissa into the spare room where she would spend the night. A call had been placed to inform her assistant that she wouldn't be in the following day due to a family emergency.

While the girls were behind closed doors, I called my father... I needed to talk too.

He was silent as I told him the new information on Tasha but when he spoke, there was a tone I'd never heard before. Yes, he was angry, but there was something else... fear maybe?

"I don't mean this in a derogatory manner son, but how did you not see this... unstable side to her?"

My jaw clenched as my mind zipped through all the insane moments I'd seen since we'd been together. "Looking back, I _did _see that side. But whenever it showed itself, it was always preceded by some 'event'... I suppose, at the time, I saw her through rose colored glasses."

"Mmm, your mother always said she was a psycho." I couldn't stop the snort of amusement as I replayed those words my mother _had_ often said. I knew she only put up with Tasha for me... "Now... how do you want to proceed?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know that my life won't be worth living if you mother finds out that I knew about this and did nothing about it, don't you?"

"Dad, we can't... With all the info the cops have, if anything happens to her, Rose will be the first person they look at and in her state of mind, she'll probably be happy to let them think she did it."

"So... something _not _fatal then?"

_Urgh..._

* * *

><p><em>I like Dimitri's dad... s'all I'm sayin'... hehehe<em>


	114. Chapter 113

_**No 3 for the night... I'm glad you're enjoying the updates.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 113**

The next few days that followed where filled to the max with stress and tears... Somehow I managed to keep Rose from conspiring with my parents to commit a felony. When my mother found out the details about Tasha... well, let's just say that I was glad Tasha was in police custody.

As we thought, Meredith squealed like a stuck pig, along with Mia and Camille... Not only did they verify some of the things I'd previously told the police about Tasha, but also things that _I_ didn't know about, she really was madder than a cut snake! Thinking about me with Tasha and Rose with Adrian, it's really a wonder we weren't both dead before now.

Through DNA testing, it was found that Tasha, or should I say, Jillian, _was _Eric's daughter. Andre confronted Mia and while she admitted that the meeting had been set up, she desperately tried to make him believe that she really did have feelings for him... Needless to say, he would hear none of it.

The police believed that after killing her brother and sister-in-law, Tasha moved to Seattle to find her father Eric, and then followed him home to Portland. She watched the family closely to find a weak point.

Seeing Lissa living away from the family, she decided to follow her to Helena where we currently lived. She'd also seen Rose a number of times with Lissa over the years and had often wondered if she was a sister to a girl she worked with.

When she met me at the club all those years ago, it really _was _just my bad luck by the looks of it... But when we broke up and she found out that I was seeing Rose of all people, the plan to use Avery Lazar was hatched.

So, here we were... Friday afternoon and I'm wondering if I should ask Rose the question.

"Hey Beautiful." I said coming up behind her in the kitchen. She smiled as I kissed her cheek. "You want to sing tonight?"


	115. Chapter 114

_**I know Sassy, I just wanted to get them out... but it'll be a surprise for you in the end... LOL!  
>Evette... The reason Dimitri didn't let his dad go 'do his thing' is that as much as he wants to kill and destroy, he made a promise to Rose that<br>he would do **__**nothing that would land him in prison, and he's taking no chances... (but that doesn't mean that Viktor will listen... ;-D)  
><strong>_

_**Now... For some MUSIC!  
>I hope you all enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 114**

"I'll bring your drinks over to you," Eddie says after Rose and I place our order, "...safer that way." We turn to go find seats, but don't get far.

"Hello you two, have you put your songs in yet?" Emil asked us as he walked up to where we were standing.

I smile and nod, thinking of my choices, Rose answered aloud. "Yeah, we've both picked two solos each and we'll do our third as a duet."

"Excellent... I think people only turn up here for your duets."

"I don't know about that Emil." Rose said.

"I do... I think ninety percent of the people here ask that very question as they walk in the doors... _'Are Rose and Dimitri singing together tonight?' _On the nights you guys aren't here, people actually turn around and leave."

We both glanced at each other and couldn't help the smiles... It's a good feeling.

Emil said his 'see you laters' and went off towards the stage as Eddie pushed our drinks in front of us.

"On the house." He said as I go to pay. Just then my family turn up. My parents, Sonya, Karra & Pavel... even Lissa & Chris... My parents haven't seen me perform since I was in school.

Rose was up first... We never ask which solo songs we were singing, we liked the surprise... As the music started, I tried to place the song... it's not until she sings that I smile... We both love Cheryl Crow's, Summer Day song...

Every little thing that I felt that day

Never will forget, there was love in the air

I wasn't looking for love to come my way

Ooh baby baby but then I saw you there

She sang straight to me...

That summer day that I recall

You came into my life

And you gave me hope and love

I just want to be where you want me to

That summer day that changed it all

You came into my life

And you let me fall in love

My baby I just want to be with you

This song could have been written for both of us. As she sings, my mind goes back to the first few weeks we knew each other...

"Now, for a song that you all should know." Rose said smiling. "This is for you babe..."

"She has the voice of an angel." Mama said beside me.

"I know..." I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was _my _angel. Instantly, the familiar notes of Michael Jackson's, 'You Are My Life', pulse through the room... People moved closer; wrap arms around the shoulders of their loved ones but my eyes never leave hers...

Once all alone  
>I was lost in a world of strangers<br>No one to trust  
>On my own, I was lonely<br>You suddenly appeared  
>It was cloudy before but now it's all clear<br>You took away the fear  
>And you brought me back to life<p>

I could feel the honesty in the words she sang; she was singing her life story... A few people around us stood up and walked to the dance floor; I had to fight to stay seated...

You are the sun  
>You make me shine<br>Or more like the stars  
>That twinkle at night<br>You are the moon  
>That glows in my heart<br>You are my daytime my night-time  
>My world<br>You are my life

Now I wake up every day  
>With this smile upon my face<br>No more tears, no more pain  
>Cause you love me<br>You help me understand  
>That love is the answer to all that I am<br>And I, I'm a better woman  
>You taught me by sharing your live<p>

I smiled at her lyric change to 'woman'... but no-one else seemed to notice...

Here was a woman, who normally belted out some of the meanest rock songs, and there she was, singing her love for me and all I wanted was to bury myself in her and not come up for days on end.

As she started singing the last few lines of the song, I stood up and walked towards her. I wanted her so much, but I could wait though...

As soon as the last syllable came out of her mouth, I had her in my arms and showed her _exactly_ what those songs meant to me.

She was it for me... Three months ago, I made a decision to bring music back into my life and what I got was a whole musical...

* * *

><p><em>Naw... More to come guys...<em>


	116. Chapter 115

_**Okay, I'll put the next chapter up shortly... Been busy today, sorry!**_

_**6 more chapters left... :-(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 115**

Somehow, I made it through my songs... I could see that Dimitri wanted to come up on stage. I saw his mother and sister wrap their arms around him at the table; though I doubt he even knew they were there.

By the end of the second song, they didn't try to hold him back anymore. I only hoped he'd let me finish the song before doing what I could see he wanted to do...

And he did... just!

Then he kissed me... hard. I was gasping for breath; trying to work out where we were... The cat calls and wolf whistles soon brought me back to reality.

It was now time for our duet. We decided to do something... _fun!_

The opening beats of the music started, everyone knows 'We Are Young'... they start singing along.

_Give me a second I__  
><em>_I need to get my story straight__  
><em>_My friends are in the bathroom__  
><em>_getting higher than the Empire State__  
><em>_my lover she's waiting for me__  
><em>_just across the bar_

Everyone gets louder as the chorus starts up...

_so if by the time the bar closes__  
><em>_and you feel like falling down__  
><em>_I'll carry you home__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter__  
><em>_than the sun_

Everyone is up, shouting out the words, the air is electric and I can feel my face is glowing.

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's the set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

I sing the next part, Dimitri does back up along with the other guys in the band. Then Dimitri sings the last verse directly to me...

So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home

Tonight...

I smile...

Then I'm in his arms and I can feel his happiness radiate into my soul...

* * *

><p><em>Another 'naw' moment... This is one of my favourite songs and has been for quite some time. I understand that it's only reletively new to those of you in the US and the UK... Gotye has some really catchy songs and I just couldn't resist putting this one in here... <em>


	117. Chapter 116  No 1

_**Okay, last one before I go to bed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 116 (No. 1)**

It's been a month….

It's been a month since the restraining order and so far Adrian's taken notice of it.

It's also been a month since I got tested. I was pretty sure I was clean, having never had unprotected sex with him… but I needed to know. It came back clean.

I still felt dirty.

During the investigation on Tasha's background, the police had uncovered some scary stuff. I'm sure Dimitri has sheltered me from the worst of what they found; I've seen the looks of betrayal in his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking at him.

The worst was that DNA from blood left at the crime scene of her brother's murder came back as Tasha's.

Evidence of extortion and profiteering at the company she worked for.

Apparently, Dimitri and Adrian weren't the only men she slept with. She was having an affair with one of Lissa's dad's political advisors; she really was leaving no stone unturned in her effort to bring the Dragomir's down.

Lissa's devastated… Her father's shattered that he was never told of Tasha's existence; if he had known, he would have been the father that Tasha had obviously thought he didn't want to be… Her mother is numb, but supportive. Andre… well, Andre is as mad as hell, and he's taking it out by boozing it up with as many women as he can get a hold of…

* * *

><p><em>Yup... Chapter 116 will be in two... One from Rose, one from Dimitri... Next chapter in a few hours when I wake up! :-)<em>


	118. Chapter 116  No 2

_**Okay, now for Dimitri...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 116 DPOV**

It's been eight weeks since everything turned to shit around us.

It's been six weeks since we got the restraining order that Adrian seems to be listening to, although I doubt he had much say in that. I can't say one hundred percent, but from what I've learnt through guys on the force and little that Detectives Dawes and Daniels have said, that Adrian is in protective custody. Apparently the shit he knows is worth a whole lot to the FBI; as long as he moves as far away from us as possible.

Just over five weeks ago, Rose got the all clear from her tests she got to make sure she was clean… she was pretty sure, saying she'd never been with him unprotected, but she still wanted to make sure.

Two days after the 'all clear', Dawes called me to see if he could meet me at work.

I remember sitting at my desk, reading the file he handed me and feeling like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water over my head.

Fifteen men… me included. That's how many they'd found. There was no doubt in my mind there were probably more.

"By the looks of things, _you_ were the only one that had no tie to her 'plan of revenge'. But when she found out about you knowing Rose, it sort of pushed her over the edge, made her do things she hadn't planned on doing." That's when_ I_ decided to get tested.

Just then a thought came to me. "Did Tasha know that Rose sang at St Vlad's?"

"Yes… she's known of Rose's existence longer than she's known you; from following Lissa."

"That's probably why she made me stop singing…" I mumbled to myself. It was something I could never work out, considering it was the music and the bar that brought us together.

"Yeah… she probably didn't want the two sides of her life merging."

After he left, I sat thinking about tomorrow… it's been two weeks since I asked her the question….

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh... What question do you think he asked? And ... OOOOWWWW! Fifteen men! ***shudder***<em>


	119. Chapter 117

_**I hope you like the answer to the question...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through Her Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 117**

As I stood in the shade under the boughs of the large oak in the backyard of Dimitri's parents place, I looked around at all the people milling about. Their faces setting off memories of the last few months of my life… Some good, some bad… some _very_ good…

So much has changed; the bad stuff dwarfed by all the positives. It's been five and half months since I laid eyes on the man I would spend the rest of my life with. Five and half months of ups and downs but filled with more love than I'd ever had in my whole life.

His family was my family and I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

I smiled even more as I watched him walk towards me. God he was a stunning human being…

"Hello Beautiful." He greeted me.

"Hello handsome."

"Do you know how peaceful you look standing under this tree?" I shook my head. "I love you so much… my wife."

I couldn't contain the stupid girly giggle that bubbled up… It was something that I never thought I would want, let alone become… someone's wife… But here I am; married…

"I love you too, my husband." I melted when he covered my mouth with his own and kissing me with so much vigor as to make me forget my own name.

"Oh man… will you two quit it, I've just eaten my cake!" Dimitri and I both laughed against each other's lips as Pauls voice reached us.

"You're just jealous." Dimitri yelled back. He turned back to me and grinned… "I get to have my cake and eat it too…"

"Urgh… don't talk about cake…" My stomach turned at the mention of it.

"Sorry."

"No you're not." I said with a snort. And he wasn't, Dimitri was the smuggest man on the planet right now… he has been from the moment I told him I was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>AARRGGHH! *** I'm doing the happy dance here people *** LOL! <em>


	120. Chapter 118

_**Okay, Thank you all so very much for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
>This is the third last... :-( Chapter 119 will be posted in half an hour and then Ch 120 half an hour after that!<br>So Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 118**

Finally…

Finally she's mine, in _every _way.

Saying and hearing the words that would tie us together from here on out, said out loud in front of those we love the most, was almost as good as hearing my Roza tell me I was going to be a father.

The night we'd both found out that Tasha claimed to be Eric Dragomir's daughter, the night Rose needed me to make all the bad things in her head disappear, was the night we'd made the beginnings of our family.

Ten seconds after hearing those words… _'You're going to be a father, I'm pregnant!' _I asked her to be my wife. That word had been floating around in my head for more than a month at that point and the instant she said those words, I couldn't stop myself… _"Marry me, Roza… Complete me…" _

Two weeks later, I called her 'wife' for the very first time… We could have waited, I suppose, but why? _I_ knew there would never be another woman for me and we _were_ going to have a baby… so why wait.

So, while Rose threw up, the females of my family along with Lissa and her mother planned our small, intimate wedding in the gardens of my parent's home… As I stood under the huge oak tree that I played in as a boy, holding the love of my life in my arms and grinning like I'd just won the lottery, I wanted to get into the part of the day I'd been looking forward to…

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... I wonder what he's thinking? :-)<em>


	121. Chapter 119

Okay, sorry... Here's the second last one... pull up this song while you read, it has such a great beat and really sets the mood for this chapter. See you all again soon!

Love You Madly by Cake… Google it… www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=2uwjsG0cRf0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes.<strong>_

**Chapter 119**

As the beat of the drums and twang of the guitar started up, I couldn't help but smile… I'd asked Emil to find the sheet music to a song that I couldn't get out of my head after my mother asked about music for the reception.

'Love You Madly' by Cake, was one of those songs that just…. stuck! It drove me insane. Of course Rose had heard this song so much lately that she knew _exactly_ what I was about to sing as soon as the band started up. Yeah… the band was Emil's 'present' to us.

_I don't want to wonder if this is a blunder  
>I don't want to worry whether we're going to stay together til we die<br>I don't want to jump in unless this music's thumping  
>All the dishes rattle in the cupboards when the elephants arrive<em>

I slowly made my way to her as I sang the first verse, wiggling my hips and eyebrows… She, along with everyone else cracked up, but that was fine by me. I was so happy at the moment; _nothing _was too embarrassing to do.

_I want to love you madly…I want to love you now…  
>I want to love you madly... Way-ay, I want to love you, love you<br>Love you madly._

I danced around her, my fingers trailing up and down her neck, making her squirm before I sang against the skin just under her ear.

_I don't want to fake it, I just want to make it  
>The ornaments look pretty but they're pulling down the branches of the tree<br>I don't want to think about it, I don't want to talk about it  
>When I kiss your lips I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea<em>

I kissed her lips quickly before going into the chorus again.

_I want to love you madly…I want to love you now… Yeah...  
>I want to love you madly... Way-ay, I want to love you, love you<br>Love you madly. _

I finished the song to laughing, clapping, whistling and my wife's lips on mine, and before this day was through, they'd be there a whole lot more too…

* * *

><p><em>I know what you were all thinkin'... **wiggling eyebrows** You dirty, girls... ;-) You all thought he was thinking about getting it on, didn't ya! <em>


	122. Chapter 120

_**Well, here's the last one...  
>I know I've asked before, but come on guys... let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**See you at the bottom!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through His Eyes<strong>_

**Chapter 120**

It didn't come as a surprise to anyone who knew us, but one year on, Roza and I stood up behind mikes at St Vlad's, singing like there was no tomorrow.

To others it may have been a weird way to celebrate a one year anniversary, but not to us… This is where we met, where we fell in love… there was nowhere better to be on this night.

It was a little hard to come in as often as we wanted to, since the arrival of little Maya Anastasia five months ago, we've been rather homebound since her birth.

Rose didn't know, but I still spoke to Detective Dawes. We'd become close friends after the trial that Adrian testified at. At least he served some usefulness in his short, miserable life.

The cartel he associated with was swift in their _own_ brand of judgement. He was dead less than three hours after testifying. Car accident, that wasn't _really_ an accident.

I still have questions on how they knew what route Adrian would travel to his new life; questions I think my father could probably answer; he loves Rose.

Dawes kept me informed about Tasha too. She was safely locked away in a mental facility, having descended further into madness since her initial arrest. Eric paid for her care, insisting that it was his place to do so and visited her as often as he could, but from what Dawes told me, it was fairly certain that she'd never leave.

Later, as I watched my Roza finish out her solo set, I couldn't help but think back…

Two years ago, I was stuck in a life that I didn't want but didn't know how to change. Now, I was _very _happily married to the love of my life and my little girl was waiting at home being looked after by her protective cousin and doting yet heavily pregnant aunt.

As the music on stage finished, Rose thanked the audience before starting to talk. "I don't know how many of you guys know, but tonight I'm celebrating one glorious year of marriage to the most amazing man ever." Everyone cheered louder as Lissa leaned towards me and elbowed me to get my attention… But I didn't hear what she said. All I heard was my wife…

"I also want to say that now that he's knocked me up for the _second_ time in less than two years, you may not see me here as often."

Somewhere close, I heard screaming… but all I heard was _'knocked up… second time…' _Did that mean…?

"Yes baby… you're gonna be a daddy again!"

Fuck, I love my life….

* * *

><p><em>Well... I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed. I know I'm a huge fail when it comes to replies, but know that I do read each and every review that you send and I love hearing from you all. Ranim... You're a treasure, thank you so much for all of your words.<em>  
><em>Sassy... You're a wonderful, wonderful lady and you make me laugh till I pee myself! LOL...<em>  
><em>Angela... You are beautiful and you make me smile so much. The nights where we've laughed till I cried, our conversations getting dirtier and dirtier, it's no wonder my stories come out the way they do!<em>  
><em>rivereq, NightWriter511, jshagan, Ranim, evy201, Lana, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov... to name but a few... You all bring a smile to my face... Thank you so much for your patience at me getting this story up! I'm glad you all enjoyed it... Just to let everyone know... I'm doing a short story (about 10 chaps) in a FaceBook competition... It's called the Banner Bunnys competition and I'll have it up before May 15th... It's called Badasses, so keep an eye out for it soon..<em>  
><em>Till then...<em>

_Sandy! XXXXXXXX_


End file.
